Peace in Our Time
by Janelle Howard
Summary: The Avengers are still cleaning up the mess that HYDRA has made after SHIELD fell. When attacking a HYDRA base Amara manages to catch the eye of a Sokovian Speedster. Meanwhile, Tony's good intentions wreak havoc when Ultron, an AI is created and vows to achieve world peace via mass extinction. Once again the Avengers must reassemble to defeat an enemy created by one of their own.
1. You Didn't See That Coming?

_**AN: Here it is folks the sequel!**_

* * *

 _Sokovia, Eastern Europe_

Automatic gunfire and booming explosions sounded everywhere in the snowy mountains of Sovokia. The forest was like a winter wonderland with snow everywhere and ice hanging off the tree. I would of liked the sight, but I couldn't at the moment. My hair blew in the wind while Natasha drove a heavily armored jeep into the enemy lines while Clint was standing in the back shooting his bow and arrows and I was riding shotgun shooting my own gun. One HYDRA solider came flying at Natasha, but using her reflexes she easily kicked them away.

Baron Von Strucker's HYDRA soldiers ran around firing and attacking us, we had received intel that the Sokovian HYDRA base was holding Loki's scepter. We're attempting to infiltrate the base, but Baron Von Strucker, the man in charge, had gone to great lengths to protect it. We were attacking from every direction, Thor was flying, kicking, punching and hitting soldiers with his hammer. Steve was on his motorcycle hitting any soldiers that got in his way. Hulk, well, smashed. A roar shook the trees, making me shiver. The Hulk had obviously found a toy.

I looked up to see Tony above us shooting a car that was coming towards us. The Hulk soon caught the car and threw it towards other HYDRA Soldier's roaring loudly through the forest. Clint, Natasha, and I jumped off the jeep as we approached a blockade just as the rest of the team jumped over the blockade aiming our strengths towards the HYDRA soldiers.

Thor slammed his hammer on the ground and lighting bolts erupted taking out multiple guards. I holstered my gun and pulled my batons off my back, I twirled them in my hands as Tony flew to the castle, flying and shooting from above trying to find a way into the base. He attempted to land on the building, but was deflected off of it by some sort of shield.

"Shit!" Tony exclaimed, through the comm link.

I charged at a HYDRA soldier and he attempted to block my attacks, ducking, bobbing, jumping, twirling and weaving away from my weapons. He ducked under a baton only to catch a powerful kick in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs, and I sent my other baton across his face knocking him out. Nearby, I heard a sizzle and a crack and knew Natasha had just taken another unsuspecting soul out with her wrist mounted Widow's Bites.

"Language!" Steve reprimanded, and I let out a laugh. "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?" He asked the AI.

I took down another small group of men coming my way. Grabbing the barrel of one mans gun, I kicked him in his head and connected my batons into a staff knocking down the remaining soldiers.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken," Jarvis answered.

"Loki's scepter must be here, Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last," Thor answered as he fought.

I ran over to Clint as Natasha threw a grenade following it up by shooting a solider. "At long last is lasting a little long boys,"

"And girl," I reminded, hiding behind a tree next to Clint.

"Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise," Clint agreed and shot an arrow.

"Umm, I don't think we ever had it," I quipped, aiming and firing my gun at HYDRA soldiers.

"Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language?'" Tony asked incredulously.

"Is now the time for that?" I asked laughing.

"I know," Steve groaned. "Just slipped out,"

I laughed to myself as someone came up beside me and nearly punched my head, I quickly dodged and turned around. He raised his arm again and I threw a knife that was in my belt at his throat. I watched as Clint aim one of his explosive arrows to a small bunker and released the arrow, but no explosion came. Instead blue and silver flash appeared, and the arrow fell to the ground. We both hid behind our trees, and I turned to Clint with a puzzled expression.

"What the..." Clint started, but I put finger to my lips my eyes wide.

"Don't finish that sentence," I warned. "Steve doesn't like bad language," I chuckled lightly

Clint rolled his eyes before grabbing another arrow and notched into the bow, aiming again for the bunker and took a deep breathe before quickly pushed off the tree to fire the arrow.

Before Clint fully release the arrow I felt a rush of force hitting me. Hard. Clint and I were both knocked flat onto our backs. I sprang up into a sitting position almost immediately after the moment my body hit the snowy ground, my breath sharply knocked out of me, and small specks of snow falling in my black hair. I blinked to find a man about my age pacing around us with a stupid, handsome smirk on his face. His eyes were an icy blue which I quickly got mesmerized in as we both studied each other.

"You didn't see that coming?" the man asked sarcastically, in a handsome Sokovian accent and sauntered away with the speed of lightning.

My mouth dropped open in half horror and half awe. The man had good wit, I'd give him that. Also nice hair, and muscles, a face sculpted by the gods themselves, and I had always found accents attracting, _but_ that wasn't the point. In only a few mere seconds and five words, he had managed to piss me off and pique my curiosity. I opened my mouth to retort, but by that time the man had already disappeared again, no doubt speeding off to ambush someone else.

"We have a male enhanced, he's Speedy Gonzales reincarnated," I reported.

I grabbed my staff and used it to pull me up from the ground, a small smirk rested on my lips

Clint stood up aiming an arrow at his back before sighing and putting it down. We gave a quick glance at each other and Clint saw the look in my eyes.

"Amara, don't!" Clint warned, pointing his finger at me.

"Sorry, Clint," I responded, I closed my eyes focused on my newfound emotion of curiosity on the male enhanced, before I felt myself teleport and I reappeared in front of him.

Without hesitation I swung my staff and it connected with his face causing him to tumble backwards and nurse his jaw.

"I may not have seen you coming, so I thought why not return the favor," I stated smirking. "Why don't we call it even? I might even let you go without kicking your ass for hurting me and my friend," I suggested, twirling staff and holding it behind my back.

His reaction surprised me, instead of being angry he just chuckled and turned faced me revealing his beautiful blue eyes. The two of us stood in silence studying each other again until a voice through my comm link.

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys. We're gonna need to evac," Natasha stated.

"I can get Barton to the jet," Thor suggested, just as the man began to slowly circle me.

"Good. Amara, you go with them," Steve added in.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," I explained vaguely, copying his movements.

"What! Amara do not engage with the male enhanced!" Steve ordered sternly.

"Too late," I responded simply, before turning off my comm and hearing everyone voice their disapproval.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing on a battlefield?" he asked, still circling me.

"Thanks for the compliment and your attempt of buttering me up, but that won't stop me from hurting you. Underestimating me is a bad idea," I narrowed my eyes, and he instantly doubled over in pain. I backed down after a few seconds. "I trust I've made my point,"

"Yes, yes you have," he said, wincing. He got back up again. "You are like me, yes?" he asked curiously, cocking his head. "Enhanced?" he added.

"Yes and no. I'm a mutant, I was born with my powers," I explained, beginning to circle him. "Though, I doubt you would know what mutants are since you're HYDRA's lapdog," I added snidely, and the man just scoffed. "HYDRA kidnapped me when I was five and proceeded to make my life a living hell for nine years through experimentation!" I snapped.

"It seems it helped you in the long run," he commented simply, looking at my figure up and down.

The comment caused me to growl and I swiftly swung my staff at him, but of course he dodged it and zoomed away.

"I think I know who you are now," An accented voice stated. I whirled around to see the man leaning lazily against a tree not too far away. "You are Serenity, are you not?" He asked curiously.

"Do not call me that!" I growled, stalking towards him and surprisingly he didn't run off.

"That is right, you don't go by that name anymore," he began smugly. "I remember hearing all about you, he always spoke so highly of you even when you were selfish enough to runaway, after being bestowed another gift," he commented.

"Who? Strucker?" I asked, the end of my staff now pressed upon his chest.

"Heiner," He uttered casually.

I dug the staff into his chest deeper, "Where is he?" I hissed.

"Gone, after he finished giving me my gifts, he left. He's a very elusive man," the Sokovian answered. "As am I," he added, before running off.

"You don't know HYDRA like I do! They're not helping you out of the kindness of their heart, it's only for their own benefit!" I shouted after him angrily, knowing he was probably so far away by then he didn't even hear me.

I turned my comms on again just in time to hear a voice scream my name.

"Amara, do you copy?!" Natasha's voice rang through my ears.

"Yeah, I copy," I answered sighing.

"We need you back at the jet now!" Natasha exclaimed.

"On it," I responded.

I wasted no time in making my way back to the jet, teleporting would've been much quicker, but after meeting the rather attractive male enhanced I could use the air to clear my mind. I proceeded to run through the snow, dodging bullets that cut across my path. The cold air bit at my exposed skin. I didn't encounter many more HYDRA soldiers which I took as a sign that the team was handling things well.

I was near the jet when I felt a familiar rushing feeling pass me by. I stopped immediately. Around me all I saw were tall trees and the ground blanketed white with a few blood stains here and there.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I taunted in a sing-song voice, gripping my staff tighter.

That was when I saw a blur pass through the corner of my vision. This time I was prepared.

The silver streak came at me from my left side. I imagined uprooting one of the trees and through my powers, was able to cause the illusion of a large tree being hurled straight towards the streak. I could almost feel the air that rushed with it and the deafening sound it would make when it hit the ground. Apparently Speedy Gonzales did too.

I watched in complete amusement as the silver blur dissipated and the Sokovian man with annoying wit and good hair took it's place. I watched him try and scramble backwards and hold his arms up in a feeble attempt of saving himself from the "tree". I laughed maliciously to myself, loving every second of it. I mimicked him and sauntered over to him with an satisfied smirk plastered on my face.

The man took his hands down when he never felt the impact of the tree; He looked dazed and confused. I couldn't stifle my giggles and he looked up at me when he heard me. His forehead creased and a half smirk, half scowl appeared on his lips.

"What happened to the tree?" He questioned, suspicion laced his voice.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing, so instead, I raised a mocking eyebrow at him and said, "You didn't see that coming?"

I saw the annoyance flash across his face. In the speed of light, he was standing in front of me, peering at me curiously. He was considerably taller than me, but I didn't back down and returned his stare.

Then I remembered I needed to get back to Clint and it was like a switch had been flicked in my head. Slowly, I backed away from the man. He didn't make any moves to follow me. I wondered why that was, he didn't have any problem doing it earlier. However, I decided that wasn't my concern; was I really going to complain if he wasn't attacking me?

I turned to run to the jet again, but paused for a moment to look back at the speedy Sokovian. "Catch ya later, Speedy," I grinned, backing away.

"I never caught your name!" he called after me, a smirk appearing on his face.

"That's because I never threw it," I answered cheekily, shrugging. "I typically don't give my name out to random HYDRA agents. Even if they do flirt with me,"

"Lucky for you, I give my name out to beautiful, random women," He retorted, and I scoffed rolling my eyes. "I'm Pietro Maximoff. Now will you tell me your name?" Pietro asked, but I didn't answer him and ran off.

I found myself wondering why I held a conversation with him instead of simply go in for the kill when it was clear he was a very possible threat to me and the rest of the team. Will I see him again? Oh, that was a stupid question, he works with the enemy of course I'll see him again. The question is _when_ will I see him again.

I didn't dwell on it though. I didn't like to dwell on things.

~~~x~~~

After Tony came back from the tunnels he handed Thor the scepter to analyze it. Thor checked every area of the Scepter just in case Loki had placed some type of hex around it that might hurt anyone. Natasha was over with Bruce speaking about the lullaby, but Bruce seemed a bit sadden by the danger he caused still. Clint was badly injured, he groaned lowly holding his side. I stood next to his cot, looking down at him with my arms crossed.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"I've been better," Clint uttered. "Would've been nice, if _someone_ heeded my warning," Clint mentioned casually, a pained smirk appearing on his lips.

"Hardy har har," I said sarcastically. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing," I stated, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Clint paused for a moment, "Hmm, touche," Clint admitted.

"See," I smirked, and looked up from Clint to see Steve had his eyes narrowed at me making me avert my gaze from him.

I tried shaking off the feeling that Steve was giving me, I knew that she should have listened to him, but I didn't.

"Thor, report on the Hulk?" Natasha asked Thor, as I looked up to see his reaction.

"The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims," Thor boomed proudly, shaking his fist.

Hearing this I scoffed and laughed at Bruce's horrified expression on the damage he caused. Bruce groaned and dropped his head into his hands while Natasha turned back fully to Thor with her mouth gaping open and wide eyes. Thor very quickly fumbled over his words to correct himself.

"Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course. No no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout,"

I once again laughed as I walked over Thor and patted him on the shoulder, "Great job Thor, you made Bruce feel even worse than he already does," I drawled smirking.

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Tony asked Bruce, directing the conversation away from Thor's previous mistake.

Steve pulled me to the corner of the quinjet and gave me a stern look, "You disobeyed a direct order, Amara," Steve said in a stern voice, pointing his index finger at me.

I gently pushed his finger down, "First of all, pointing is rude," I started, and Steve rolled his eyes at me. "Secondly, I could handle him, Steve. Probably, better than anyone on the team," I stated, trying not to raise my voice.

"You could've been h-" Steve began.

"Hurt?" I interrupted, finishing his sentence. "That comes with the job," I said, before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry okay? But, I promise my disobedience was worth the intel I got. So, please let's not fight," I suggested softly. "Please,"

Steve searched my face, he gave a slight nod and sigh even though he was upset with my actions.

"Pull a stunt like that again Amara I swear to god-"

Tony cut in, "I will have you grounded!" Tony exclaimed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "As if, you can't ground me. I'm not a kid," I stated, and Tony raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Is that a challenge?' before turned his attention to Thor.

"Feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I've enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..." Tony trailed off.

"No, but this, this brings it to a close," Thor answered.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't mean just weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve asked curiously.

"From what Pietro-um I mean the male enhanced-" I began, watching the questioning looks of Thor, Steve, and Tony form.

"You know the male enhanced's name? Seems like you two were getting _real_ personal when you turned off your comms," Tony insinuated, raising an eyebrow again.

"That is false!" I answered, a little too quickly while my voice went an octave higher than usual. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted I was told that Heiner was also involved," I explained, running a hand through my hair. "Not surprising really," I added, shaking my head.

"And you don't remember even _hearing_ of those enhanced?" Tony asked, his gaze on the scepter then on me.

I shook my head, my black hair bobbing along, "Up until recently, I hadn't even heard of Strucker," I replied, placing my hands on my hips.

"But Strucker knew about _you_ ," Steve hummed in thought.

"It's not surprising though, my files are probably everywhere in HYDRA," I answered, throwing my hands up.

"Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard," Tony said before he turned to Thor. "Is that cool with you? I mean, it's just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels," Thor agreed.

Tony leaned on the table, "Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?" Tony inquired, and looked at Steve.

Steve was looking at the scepter, "Hopefully, this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA, so. Yes, revels," Steve agreed as well, smiling.

We are finally done. We have the scepter. Everything has finally paid off.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, how did you like it?**_


	2. Avengers Tower

_**AN: Thanks for the review, follows, and favorites guys!**_

* * *

Upon arrival at the Avengers Tower, Clint was taken to get his wound treated by Dr. Cho, and Natasha was hot on their trail. Dr. Cho is in the field of bio-engineering, amazingly she can create new flesh. I watched as Thor casually strolled off of the jet with the scepter in a box under his arm.

"Lab's all set up, boss," Maria informed Tony, walking up to us.

"Actually, he's the boss," Tony gestured towards Steve, before adding, "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler," I shook my head and chuckled at his comment, before standing up and walking towards Maria.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked from behind me.

"NATO's got him," She replied, tablet in hand.

"The two Enhanced?" Steve asked, curious as to know who they were.

"Two?" I questioned confused.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins," Maria handed me the tablet to look at. I started swiping through the videos and pictures in their files. "Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special," I nodded as Steve looked at the tablet while we walked.

"Their abilities?" Steve asked.

I handed him the tablet, so he could take a better look at the files.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation," Maria explained, but stopped at Steve's confused glance.

"He's fast and she's weird," She said, summing all that up.

"More like he's gorgeous and she's a junior copycat," I commented, which slipped out my mouth. Maria let out a tiny little cough and I could feel Steve's blue orbs on me, judging me. "They couldn't have my abilities, so they created someone else to have them. She was made to specifically fight me," I mused changing the subject, but unsettled by the thought.

"Well, they're gonna show up again," Steve stated.

"Agreed," Maria and I said in unison.

"File says that they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts," Maria added.

"Right," Steve agreed, as we got into the elevator. "What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow aiming the topic on himself, but I bit my lip at Steve's comment as it had a double meaning.

Maria tilted her head, "We're not at war, Captain,"

"They are," I answered as the doors closed.

Steve turned and faced me as the elevator descended, "He's _gorgeous_? Really?" Steve questioned, eyebrow raised.

"What!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

~~~x~~~

I remove my dirty catsuit and I tossed it onto the floor and take off my undergarments, and I stepped into the shower. I sigh in relief as the hot water hit my back, and I stood there for a few minutes, enjoying it. I grab my shampoo and lather my hair up, and I rinse it out, watching the white bubbles disappear down the drain. I condition my hair, and I reach down for the soap and began scrub myself clean until I was done and stepped out the shower. I slipped on some plain sweats after drying off, I made my way to the lab where Dr. Cho would be doing her work.

"How's he doing?" Bruce asked, as I walked in the room.

"Unfortunately, he's still Barton," Tony answered with a sigh.

"That's terrible," Bruce drawled.

"He's fine. He's just thirsty," Tony explained, Dr. Cho is still checking in on Clint.

Once in the lab, I stood off to the side, watching what Dr. Cho was doing to Clint. He was on a table with an arch above it, and buttons on them.

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" Natasha asked. "Pretending we need this guy really brings the team together," Natasha added smirking.

"There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum," Dr. Cho explained.

"She's creating tissue," Bruce said, summing that all up while being fascinated by the process.

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes," Dr. Cho stated proudly.

"Oh, he's flatlining. Called it. Time?" Tony joked, walking in with drinks for us and making me roll my eyes.

"No, no I'm gonna to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic," Clint said while laughing as Tony handed him a green smoothie.

"Here's your beverage," Tony told us, and passed out the smoothies.

Dr. Cho pressed a few more buttons on the machine, "You'll be made out of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference," Dr. Cho reassured him.

I noticed he faintly froze for a moment, "I don't have a girlfriend," Clint countered quickly, and I felt his emotions slightly spike.

He was lying. Clint glanced at me realizing that I was silently analyzing him and gave me a silent plea not to say anything, and I gave him a subtle head nod. He's keeping his personal life a secret and off the grid. In a job like ours, it's better that way.

"That I can't fix," Dr. Cho sighed dramatically. "This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust," Dr. Cho stated confidently.

"That is exactly the plan. And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday," Tony added, taking another swig of his drink.

"Unlike _you_ , I don't have a lot of time for parties," Dr. Cho said, before looking down at her clipboard. "Will...Thor...be there?" Dr. Cho asked, trying to sound simply curious, but it didn't fool me.

Natasha and I looked at each other before stifling in our laughs.

I looked over to Tony, "Hey, Tony, can we talk?" I asked, making my way out the room. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," I added.

"Sure," Tony replied, following me.

I led Tony off to the side, he had been looking a little out of it after we left Sokovia being oddly quiet most of the time. I had to give it up to him though, he was doing a really good job of not showing it to the rest of the team.

"Hey Tony, you okay? You looked kinda freaked, on the quinjet," I whispered, wanting to insure that no one overheard our conversation.

"I'm fine Amara, don't worry about it," He replied with a tight smile, and giving me a little side hug and carried on walking along.

"What happened in the base Tony?" I questioned, walking next to him trying to keep up with his pace.

"Nothing for you to worry about, okay?" Tony answered, shrugging off my question.

"Hey!" I called, and I grabbed Tony's hand and pulling him back to talk to me, but I was pulled into a vision.

 _I saw girl, who was no older than me put her hands with red energy next to Tony's head and quickly left as quickly as she came. I could see the alien creature that we had battled in New York so many years ago. The creature swam above our heads and the vision shifted to a pile of dead bodies. Many of the people were familiar. It was us. It was the Avengers._

 _Hulk had spears sticking out of him, dying slowly. Natasha was already dead with a small smile on her face like before she died she went happily. Clint was sitting against a rock dead and below him was Thor bloody as ever. I then turned to see on the other side to see myself covered_ _in blood from head to toe, with a deep purple, greenish bruise around my neck. My face lifeless as ever, reaching for someone. Steve was next to me a with a broken shield. Tony ran over to Steve and checked for a pulse. He jolted awake and grabbed Tony's wrist.  
_

 _"You could...of saved...us," He said with fear in his eyes and fell back into the dead._ _ _His_ _disembodied voice drifting around him. "Why didn't you do more?"_ The voice echoed and Tony had to look away. He then looked and watched as the Chitauri invaded Earth._

 _Tony let out a series of small pant. Tony looked up into the sky and saw the portal to earth where the Alien's had attacked. His body went rigid, he lost his team and much sooner his planet._

I gasped as the vision ended, but the vision was still burned into my mind like a photograph.

I exhaled loudly and looked at Tony with widened eyes, "My God, Tony why didn't you-" I began.

"You know, sometimes I hate your powers," Tony interjected bluntly.

"Tony, why didn't you say anything?" I asked, finishing my original question.

"Because, it's not important. It was just illusion, I know what's real," Tony explained, and suddenly pinched me on my right arm.

"Oww!" I yelped, holding the bicep he pinched.

"See, real," Tony pointed out casually.

I shot Tony a small glare, still rubbing tender spot, "Seriously, Tony, I know what fear can do to people. Believe me, I'm an expert on it," I stated, referring to my powers. "Just promise me, you won't do anything rash, alright?" I instructed gently. "Fear can make you do stupid things," I added.

"Who are you Pepper?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Tony!" I urged, wanting a straight answer from him.

"Fine, I promise," Tony responded, raising his hands and feigning surrender. "But, you have to promise me you won't read my emotions," Tony added.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I will try not to read your emotions," I promised, crossing my arms.

"I knew I could count on you kid," Tony retorted, as he patted my shoulder and walked away.

* * *

 _ **AN: Until next time! Hope you liked the chapter! And sorry any grammar or spelling mistakes!**_


	3. Worthy

_**AN: First of all, sorry for the delay my laptop started to act weird last night. And second, thanks to the people who followed or favorite the story, you're the best.**_

* * *

The three days leading up to the party went quickly.

Tony and Bruce had spent most of their time in the lab, I barely saw them. I was starting to get suspicious, of what they were doing in there. Natasha had spent her days training or with a healing Clint. Thor and Steve were doing who knows what. And I caught up with Zahira as the victory/farewell party approached. An hour before the party started Zahira was in my room, helping me out. She was doing my hair while I was doing the final touches to my makeup and putting on my earrings.

"So who's the lucky man tonight?" Zahira asked playfully, as she curled the ends of my hair.

"No one, and you know that," I responded laughing, rolling my eyes.

"Oh that's right!" Zahria exclaimed dramatically, combing loose strands in place. "He's in Sokovia, silly me," Zahira reasoned, and lightly hit herself on the forehead.

"Very funny, Zahira," I deadpanned, and I looked at my reflection running my fingers through my hair fixing it just the way I liked it.

"I know, I'm a comedienne," Zahira retorted, going into my closet and grabbing my dress and shoes. It was a red halter top dress that dipped low showing my entire back and ended above my knees with a pair of black heels to finish my outfit.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. You work with Steve and _Thor_ ," Zahria began, swooning at the mention of his name. "You never flirt with them, but you meet a stranger with a sexy accent and you flirt with him? How? Why?" Zahira questioned curiously, sliding my dress off the hanger.

"Ugh, I know!" I proclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air and standing up. "I can't stop thinking about him!" I added, grabbing the dress from Zahira's extended hand. I stepped into the dress, sliding it over my body, it hugged my curves in all the right places. "I think I'm cursed when it comes to relationships, Zahira," I lamented.

"Oh come on, don't be dramatic! There are plenty of guys of who would kill to have you as their girlfriend!" Zahira countered smiling.

"Yeah? Then why am I always attracted to men who are affiliated with HYDRA?" I inquired, letting out a humorless laugh as I smoothed out my dress.

~~~x~~~

Upbeat music was blaring from every corner of the room. Bottles of beer, glasses of champagne and wine, cups of scotch, and shots for vodka were on every table or in a hand. Voices were almost as loud as the music. I walked around the party with Zahira and Maria, James Rhodes, Thor, and Tony. Rhodey was telling us one of his War Machine stories.

"Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, Boom! You looking for this?"

Rhodey waited for our reaction, but nothing happened. I smirked a bit wanting to laugh, but didn't. Rhodes saw our unamused faces and tried again.

"Boom! Are you looking..." Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills," He told us when we all looked at him unimpressed by his story.

"That's the whole story?" Thor asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story!" Rhodey stated justified.

"Well, it's very good then," Thor then laughed taking a sip of his drink while in the corner of his eyes looking over to Tony. "It's impressive," he added.

"Quality save," Rhodey retorted flatly. "So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhodey asked.

"No," Tony replied.

"Hey, what about Jane?" I chimed in.

"Where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Maria asked and both men smiled widely.

"Well, Ms. Potts has a company to run," Tony replied casually.

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer," Thor answered, now humble bragging.

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting," Tony fired at him.

I rolled my eyes at their behavior. Maria, Rhodey, and Zahira all looked at each other uncomfortable with the topic since it really didn't have anything to do with them. _Men._

"There's even talk of Jane getting a... um, uh... Nobel prize," Thor boasted.

"Yeah, they...they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together," Maria said, before letting out a cough. "Testosterone! Oh, excuse me,"

"Want a lozenge?" Rhodey played along.

"Um-hmm," Maria hummed, as Rhodey lead her away.

"Looks like that's our cue as well," Zahira stated, interlocked her arm with mine also leading me away. "So, see anyone interesting?" Zahira asked me, as we walked around the room.

I looked at her and scoffed, "We already had this discussion. Dating is a no- no," I explained, letting out a laugh.

"Not all men are bad, you know? Don't let one bad apple spoil the bunch," Zahira pointed out.

"You're right, but dating is not on the forefront of my mind. So, can we stop addressing my love life," I pleaded, putting my hands in a praying position.

"Fine," Zahira agreed, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "If only the Sokovian boy wonder were here, your whole attitude would change," Zahira teased.

I playfully hit her arm, "Not true," I replied laughing.

"So, Amara Sinclair. _Eryss._ With a pretty face like yours, don't you have a boyfriend already?" A rather old couple asked me, stopping in front of us.

 _"What is up with people in my love life?"_ I thought, annoyed how this keeps popping up.

A few young men who were drinking shots nearby turned around, looking interested.

Zahira opened her mouth to tell them off, but I placed my hand on her arm letting her know I could handle it.

"Maybe it's because, people are afraid that I'm manipulating their emotions and they're not sure if they truly like me or not," I explained, a smirk beginning to form. I felt the couple's heartbeats increase. "Like right now, you don't know if the fear that is creeping into your heart is because of your own doing, or _mine_ ," I finished, with a sickly sweet smile.

I interlocked my arms with Zahira and calmly walked away, turning my head to see that the couple were frozen by the implication I made and when I turned my gaze to men who were looking at me before they quickly averted their gaze away from me.

"Geez, what are you trying to do Amara? Stay single forever?" Zahira laughed, shaking her head.

The two of us walked to the bar and Zahira ordered drink for us and began talking about some of the partygoers, while I closed my eyes, and envisioned the man who wouldn't leave my mind. His beautiful blue eyes, his messy silver hair, and accent. _God, was his accent sexy._ I smiled as his face came into my mind before my eyes snapped open and shook myself. No, this wasn't happening. I can not think about the quick bastard.

Dreaming about him was one thing, but actually thinking about him when I was awake was mostly unacceptable.

~~~x~~~

Hours after the party had finished, we, the Avengers and a select few, Maria, Rhodey, Zahira, and Dr. Cho decided to have an after party. Everyone was gathered around the coffee table, Chinese takeout boxes were strewn everywhere with half-finished glasses of alcohol. Mjolnir rested on the side of the table. It's one of these rare moments that I feel all my troubles melt away.

Drunken laughter filled the penthouse, "Whoa whoa missy," Tony giggled and pointed to me as I sipped some champagne, "Who let the baby have a drink?"

Everyone laughed and I defiantly took another swig of my drink, "Come on! This is the first alcoholic drink I've had all evening!" I complained a pout on my lips, plopping down in the seat next to Zahira.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow it kiddo," Tony continued to tease. "You are twenty, not twenty-one,"

"Amara's a big girl, she'll be fine," Natasha flashed a smile to me.

"I can't even get drunk!" I exclaimed, waving my arms wildly.

Everyone laughed at my animated actions and I set my flute of champagne down on the table.

"So, Thor, what's with the hammer?" I asked, changing the topic, due to the haze of alcohol quickly all attention turned to the magical hammer resting on the coffee table mocking us. "I mean, there's a trick right?"

"Yes, it's a trick!" a slightly intoxicated Clint exclaimed.

I could tell Clint was on the edge of drunk, and a drunk Clint was always a pretty funny sight. Clint had procured a set of drumsticks from who knows where, Clint was leaning against the couch, twirling the drumstick in his hand.

"Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power," Clint he intoned in a mock accent of Thor, then tossed the stick in the air. "Whatever, man, it's a trick!" Clint said, matter-of-factly, pointing the drumsticks he was twirling towards Mjolnir.

Thor laughed and held out his hand in invitation to lift it, "Please, be my guest,"

The room grew quiet, suddenly everyone looked at the archer. "Really?" Clint asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes," Thor confirmed, motioning toward his hammer again.

Rhodey chuckled and we all watched as Clint got up and walked around the table to Mjölnir's handle, "Oh this is going to be beautiful," Rhodey chuckled.

Tony was next with the snarky comment, "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up," Tony teased.

Clint laughed and spoke to Thor, "Y'know I've seen this before, right?" he pulled with one hand and grunted through his laughter. "And I still don't know how you do it!" Clint laughed in embarrassment.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony remarked, using his infamous sarcasm.

"Please, Stark, by all means," Clint motioned for Tony to come over and try.

Tony stood suavely, unbuttoning his jacket as he walked from his seat to the hammer.

"Oh, here we go,"

"Okay,"

"Uh-oh," I heard from different people in the room.

"Not gonna work Tony," I joined in chuckling.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," Tony stated, over our murmurs of doubt. "It's physics," he explained, grabbing the band at the end of the hammer around his wrist. "Right, so if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course," Thor answered.

Tony nodded and took a breath, "I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta," His face scrunched as he tried to lift the hammer. Tony pulled some more, grunting in exertion as he tries to move the hammer. It still did not move. We all giggled into our drinks as Tony looked around. "I'll be right back," Tony quickly dashed toward his armory, returning with his armored hand.

Pulling some more, even with the help of his suit, the hammer would not move, not even after activating his flight power. Enlisting Rhodey's help with his War Machine armor, the two try pulling together, the hammer not even budging an inch.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asked

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked with a clipped tone.

Rhodey had a vein popping out of the side of his neck, "Just represent. Pull!" Rhodey cried.

"Alright!" Tony yelled.

Much to my amusement nothing helped the two. Bruce tried, even attempting to get angry so that he could turn into the Hulk. He couldn't lift the hammer, though we were all amused.

"Your turn, Steve," I called, as he stood up from his spot and wiped his hands on his pants.

Thor watched in amusement, taking another sip of his beer with a grin on his face as he watched everyone struggle in vain to lift Mjölnir with no luck. Steve rolled up his sleeves and positioned himself.

"You got this Captain!" Rhodey cheered and he gripped the hammer and pulled.

I watched on in anticipation to see if he can move the mighty hammer. The hammer squeaked, moving slightly and my jaw dropped. The smile on Thor's face fell almost instantly and his eyes grew wide. It seemed the Norse God stopped breathing as Steve pulled again. We made eye contact just as soon as Steve released his grip on the hammer once it didn't move again. Nobody else seemed to notice the slight movement from the hammer except for Thor and I, so our eyes stayed glued to each other for a moment.

Thor suddenly let out a forced laughed, grinning widely and shaking his head, "Nothing," he commented, though I think it was more for himself, because he was soon downing the rest of his beer.

"Widow? You want to try?" Bruce asked casually, but she shook her head.

"No, no. That's not a question I need answered. How about you Amara?" she smirked at me as she took a drink of her beer.

I knew that I wouldn't be worthy enough to lift Thor's hammer. I had done terrible things in the past, hurt innocent people and that you could not recover from. So I knew that there was no point trying.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Yes, because an ex-HYDRA assassin would be able to pick up the hammer," I stated flatly.

"But, you're a changed person now," Zahira reminded softly. "Come on, you never know until you try," Zahira urged smiling.

I stood up, fixing my dress, I had already taken off my shoes, so my bare feet padded against the floor, "You know," I started as I readied myself. " I'm not even sure why I'm about to try this,"

"All for good fun, Lady Amara," Thor chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him.

I took in a breath and I tugged, my eyes widened when I felt the hammer _move an inch_ and I heard the slight squeak of the table, before releasing the hammer.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be," I laughed airily as I glanced over at Thor, who had yet again went wide-eyed.

Tony stood next to Clint and Rhodey, "All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged,"

"You bet your ass," Clint agreed.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria pointed to Clint in mock horror.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve's tone was amused, but sightly embarrassed.

Tony chose to ignore Steve, instead focusing his attention on Thor, " The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation,"

Thor stood up from his chair. "Yes," He started breathlessly. "It's a very, _very_ interesting theory. I have a simpler one," Thor chuckled and picked up the hammer with ease throwing it in the air and catching it without struggle, "You all are not worthy,"

A collection of boos erupted from us when a a high pitched sound suddenly pierced the air, hurting my sensitive eardrums. I covered my ears instinctively, as Tony darted his attention to his master remote. As I was about to ask Tony what the hell that sound was, an eerie voice killed the words that were on the tip of my tongue.

"How can any of you be worthy?" A low metal voice accused. One of Tony's peacekeeper robots stumbled into the light. Electric sparks light up at the frayed wires and other mechanical equipment hung off the skeleton looking armor. Its face is damaged and deformed, resembling more of a skull than the familiar Iron Man mask. "You're all killers,"

Tony turned froze and the glass in his hand started to crack. His jaw dropped as if trying to say something, but no words came out and the robot stepped closer.

"Stark," Steve moved forward, his facial expression murderous as he watched the damaged robot approach.

"Tony," I called warily.

"Jarvis?" Tony called, but was only met with silence.

"I'm sorry I was asleep," The robot continued and Tony muttered about bugs in the system while fiddled with the remote. The suit acted as if it were drunk. Wobbly steps, slurred speech. "I was tangled in...string. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy," The voice continued, making my blood run cold.

Steve stood tall, "You killed someone," Steve shared a collective look of worry with us.

"Wouldn't have been my first call, but down in the real world we're faced with ugly choice," the robot explained, his glowing eyes seemingly alive.

"Who sent you?" I asked bluntly.

" _I see a suit of armor around the world…"_

Tony snapped up at the sound of his recorded voice. All eyes turned to Tony as the recording of his voice echoed through the room and I couldn't help, but feel a wave of fear, anxiety, and embarrassment coming from him. Tony didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially me, he promised me he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Ultron," Bruce breathed, making all of us look towards him.

"In the flesh...well not exactly..." Ultron muttered, eyeing his own gears and wires. "Not this chrysalis," Ultron said sounding disgusted by his current appearance.

"Tony, what did you do?" I muttered entranced by the glowing blue eyes. It clicked. The late nights he and Bruce were working. It all made sense now.

"I'm on a mission," Ultron continued to ramble and the tension grew among the group.

Tony and Steve stood at the front, squaring their shoulders with Ultron. Maria and Zahira had silently clicked off the safety on their guns and Thor's grip tightened on the hammer. Clint's eyes flickered to his bow in the corner and I could see the worry in Natasha's eyes as she looked at Bruce, hoping for no code green.

"What mission?" Natasha asked, fighting to control the quiver rising in her throat as she voiced the question we're all thinking.

Even I felt the panic rise in my chest.

"Peace in our time," He replied, making the word peace sound like the exact opposite of its meaning.

The wall behind Ultron burst into pieces and more peacekeeper bots flew out in attack. Steve kicked the table immediately shielding us from the flying bot, but it hit us with full force shoving us a few yards away. I landed on my back exhaling quick as all the remaining air left my lungs. I rolled aside seeking for some cover, Clint slid and hid under a table. Bruce and Natasha ran from the blasts, jumping over the bar table.

I reached into the plant pot next to me and pulled out a gun, that I hidden in there and aimed for the closest Iron Legion bot before pulling the trigger. Thor, with his hammer, swung at the flying suits. Maria and Zahira hid below the couch, shooting at the flying robots with their's gun. Rhodey and Tony slid down from the balcony, but just as they were about to hit the floor, a bot came flying at Tony, knocking him to the side, causing him to smash into a bookshelf. Glass flew and spread everywhere as Rhodey got thrown into one of the glass walls.

"Rhodey!" someone shouted.

I fired my gun again at two advancing bots, before running behind a couch for cover as more bots fired at me.

"Stark!" Steve yelled, an order to shut the things down.

I peeked my head out and saw Tony hanging on the back of one of the Iron Legion bots, Tony tried to clip some of the chords.

"One sec, one sec!" he called back.

"We don't have one sec!" I yelled, aiming and firing at another bot.

"We are here to help. We are here to help," Spoke the bot Tony hung onto.

Dr. Cho was hiding behind the piano when a dismembered bot came flying at her. It held out it's palm out, ready to blasting her, but just as it decided not to, Steve jumped and grabbed onto it from behind.

"Thor!" Steve shouted, as he flung the bot towards him, letting Thor smash it down with his hammer.

"Cap!" Clint yelled, swinging Steve his shield.

Steve caught it then flung it at one of the last Iron Legion bots hovering in the air. The bot fell to the floor in a series of sparks as it dismembered.

" _That_ was dramatic," Ultron sniffed. "I know you all _mean_ well..." He started again, turning to face us. "You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change! How is humanity _saved_ if it's not allowed to to _evolve_?" He reached down to a disembodied head of a peacekeeper bot, chuckling. "With _these_? These puppets?" He crushed it, the metal shrieked as he did before tossed the head down, Ultron stepped forward. "There's only one path to peace...The Avengers' extinction,"

Suddenly, Thor threw Mjolnir, it hit Ultron in the head, snapping it clean off the body. The body collapsed and the head slammed into the elevator door, shattering. As Thor stepped over to inspect the damage, and we all heard a low voice speaking.

Ultron started singing, "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me,"

With that, the blue eyes faded into darkness.

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think!**_


	4. The Mess Stark & Banner Made

_**AN: Thanks for the support guys!**_

* * *

I had changed out of my dress and replaced it with grey sweats and Natasha had the same idea. We all went up to the lab where damaged robot bodies lay strewn and torn apart. We all hovered around the lab while Bruce checked the damaged that Ultron had caused.

Bruce shook his head, "All our work is gone," Bruce explained looking at his monitors. "He used the Internet as an escape hatch,"

I ran my hand through my hair, "That's cute, you gave it a name," I drawled, glaring at Tony.

"Ultron," Steve murmured angrily.

Natasha turned in her seat, "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us that we know about each other," Natasha added, while Rhodey nodded and pressed his hand to his shoulder wound.

"He's in your files, he's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting..." Rhodey hinted.

"Nuclear codes," Maria stated, seated in chair looking up from her wound on her foot in realization, before she continued to pull out bits of glass from her feet.

"Nuclear codes," He confirmed. "We need to make some calls, assuming we still can," Rhodey paced back and forth nervously.

"He said he wanted us dead," Natasha added, just to remind us to that tiny detail.

"He didn't say _dead_. He said _extinct_ ," Steve corrected her, but in the end it meant the same.

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint stated, glancing at all of us.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building," I pointed out, looking around to see everyone nod in agreement.

"Yes there was," Tony mumbled, from his remote, an orange mess was projected onto the floor monitor.

Jarvis was destroyed.

Bruce walked forward, gaping at the sight. His hands hovered at his sides trying to make sense of it all, "This is insane..." Bruce breathed out in disbelief.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron, it makes sense," Steve said quietly folding his arms.

"No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis," Bruce explained shaking his head, unable to look away, "This is rage," Bruce clarified.

 _"He would know that better than all of us,"_ I thought.

The timing of Bruce's statement couldn't been more perfect as I felt that emotion practically sweep through the room. Heavy footsteps approached from the other room. I turned around to see Thor, in his battle armor, marching towards Tony with murder in his eyes. Thor grabbed Tony's neck with one hand and lifted him in the air, Tony let out a cry of shock as he was lifted.

"It's going around," Clint commented dryly.

Part of me was greatly amused to see Tony finally get what he deserved, the other part of me knew that I should probably intervene before he died.

Tony managed to gurgle out a sentence, "Use your words buddy," only Tony would joke at a time like this.

"Oh I have more than enough words to describe you Stark," Thor growled lowly.

"Amara, a little help here?" Tony wheezed, looking at me pleadingly.

"No, I think this is warranted," I retorted as I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him. "Especially, when I told you not to do anything rash!"

"Did you know about this Amara?" Clint asked, with an accusing tone.

"No!" I exclaimed, defending myself. "The Maximoff girl played upon his fears in Sokovia and I said don't do anything stupid," I explained, looking at Tony who was still struggling in Thor's grip, his face was actually turning blue. "Clearly, he didn't listen," I added.

"Thor!" Steve commanded sharply. "The legionnaire?" Steve asked.

After moments of tense silence, Tony fell to the floor and rubbed his bruising throat.

"The trail went cold about 100 miles out but it's headed north," Thor answered not taking his eyes off Tony. "And it has the scepter, now we have to retrieve it, _again_!" Thor growled in annoyance

"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron," Natasha said.

"I don't understand," I heard Dr. Cho mutter before she turned to Bruce and Tony. "You two built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho asked.

A low chuckle escaped from Tony and it only grew in volume. Bruce shook his head, wide-eyed, pleading with him to shut up. My frown deepened as Tony continued to chuckle and fiddle with his instruments. Now was not the time for jokes, Tony, Bruce just shook his head.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked taking a few steps closer to Tony again. I gently pushed myself off from the counter in the case I had to intervene.

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible," Tony continued to chuckle.

Not helping your case, Tony.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand!" Thor said calling him out.

"No I'm sorry, it's funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this," Tony squared his shoulders and edged closer to Thor.

"Tony maybe this might not be the time..." Bruce warned softly.

"Really?" Tony asked in a high-pitched voice. "You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls?" Tony accused.

"Only when I've created a murder bot!" Bruce defended quickly, his voice also a little higher pitched than usual.

Tony threw his hands up in the air, "We didn't! We weren't even that close! Were we close to an interface?" Tony asked, causing Bruce to shrug and flash a look that screamed 'I told you so'.

"Well, you did something right," Steve spoke up."And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve stated firmly.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked referencing to the Battle of New York three years ago, circling around looking for attention.

"No, it's never come up," Rhodey rolled his eyes and answered.

"Saved New York?" Tony questioned.

"No. Never heard that," Rhodey commented again.

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but...that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony asked us, gesturing towards the ceiling.

"Together," Steve reasoned, stepping forward.

Tony threw a skeptical frown, "We'll lose," Tony stated coldly.

"Then we'll do that together too," Steve turned to everyone else leaving Tony to shake his head, "Ultron's calling us out and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us," He ordered.

"The world's a big place, Tony. Start making it smaller," I ordered icily.

* * *

 _ **AN: Keep the follows and favorites coming in!**_


	5. Finding Ultron

_**AN: Thanks for the follows and favorites, keep it coming!**_

* * *

It was the morning after Ultron attacked Avengers Tower, the atmosphere was an upsetting mixture of defeat and tenseness and no one had a wink of sleep. I looked around at all the drooping heads and decided it was good time for coffee. In my case, it was always a good time for coffee.

The coffee pot gurgled and a steady stream of caffeinated brown liquid filled it. I leaned against the counter waiting for it to finish. It had been a long night and barely anyone was spoke to each other. What Tony did was stupid, but I couldn't help but feel a tug at my heart string. He was just too self absorbed in a way that he felt he knew what was best for everyone.

"That man child cares so much it blinds him..." I muttered as the coffee pot buzzed.

I surveyed my surroundings, the entire common room, including the floors above and below, were destroyed after the Iron Legion fight. I tiredly threw my hair into a messy bun, and started the long walk upstairs to the footsteps crunched against the glass that was still spread across the floor of Tony's lab. Everyone was there, with a troubled expression.

"Anything new, Tony?" I questioned and he looked over to me.

"Yes, there is. Look at this,"Tony handed me a tablet with a picture on it.

"... is that..." I began, staring at the picture of the dead body and there was a word on the wall painted in blood: _PEACE_.

"Strucker. Yes," Steve answered. "Ultron killed him, obviously. He knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss,"

 _"Can't say he didn't deserve it,"_ I thought.

They finally saw the fresh pot of coffee in my hand and a look of pure joy spread across their faces. Everyone expressed their thanks and descended on the coffee like a pack of animals.

"Yeah, I bet he..." Natasha trailed off. "Everything we had on Strucker's been erased," Natasha said.

"Not everything," Steve countered.

We all began to sift through the mounds of files that Tony and Steve brought out. I coughed as the dust lifted from the neglected boxes.

"Look for any known associates," Steve instructed. "Strucker had to have had friends,"

Bruce lifted one file out of its box and grimaced at its contents "Well, these people are all horrible,"

Right as Bruce closed the file to throw it onto the pile collecting on the floor, Tony pointed at it.

"Wait, I know that guy," He took the papers from Bruce and flipped through them, nodding his head. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." Tony explained, as he saw the pointed look coming from Steve. "There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything," Tony added before directing his attention back to what's on the file.

"He was talking about finding something new, a game-change. It was all very Ahab," Tony said

Thor, Steve, and I got a closer look and it was a picture of a gray haired man with a scar on the back of his head and neck.

"This?" Thor asked, gesturing to the scar.

"Ah, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it," Tony answered.

"Those are tattoos," Thor pointed to the tattoos on his body. "This is a brand," Thor corrected.

Bruce took the picture, bringing the image up on the computer. Using S.H.I.E.L.D. technology, the brand was found within the program.

"Yeah, it's a brand in an African dialect meaning 'thief.' In a much less friendly way," Banner explained.

"What dialect?"

"Wakanada...Wak-Wakanda," Bruce replied, stammering over the word.

I watched as Tony and Steve shared a look of worry, trying to figure what's wrong.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods.." Tony said, trailing off.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it," Steve said.

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked, then Steve looked towards his shield.

"The strongest metal on Earth," Tony answered, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve questioned, looking at Tony.

 _"And so it begins,"_ I thought.

* * *

 _ **AN: Pretty short chapter, but I hoped you liked it!**_


	6. Mind Games

_**AN: Much longer than the last chapter, hope you like it!**_

* * *

Only a few hours later, we were landing the quinjet on the murky African Coast to confront Klaue about his vibranium stash.

"We got ten minutes people!" Tony announced from the cockpit.

"What's the plan once we're inside?" I asked, suited up in my catsuit. "It's not like we can ask nicely for Klaue not to sell to Ultron,"

"She has a point," Natasha stated.

"We could give him a good talking to," Thor suggested, rubbing his hammer a little too fondly.

"Let's see what his move is. I reckon he and Ultron have very different missions if Ultron's goal really is to wipe out mankind," Steve said, grabbing his shield as Clint lowered the quinjet into the thick jungle.

Natasha pulled out a tablet displaying the schematics of the ship, "Well once we get to the shipyard, we should come in through the back,"

"Stealth mode, smart," I commented while observing the highlighted routes.

We all agree Bruce is much better off as backup on the jet, which he doesn't argue with. I notice the prolonged look between Natasha and the doctor, but I don't say anything, deciding to let them deal with whatever tension is between them.

"You ready to roll out?" Natasha asked, locking in her gauntlets.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun," I smirked.

It's easy to sneak onto the freighter without detection, whatever Klaue is up to, it requires more manpower on the inside than the out. Finding the ship's main room below deck, we all move into position, the sound of Klaue and Ultron's voice heard echoing through the ship's hull. I crept up through the rafters. It was dark and I had to inch forward to not bump anything.

I looked across the way to Clint's position and he briefly nodded towards the raging machine a deck lower. Flanking his sides were the Maximoff twins. A jerk of Wanda's hand produced a reddish haze around the henchman's armed hand and Klaue went flying down the stairs. My eyes trailed over Pietro and I felt my heart flutter. I shook my head and unholstered my batons. Now was not the time. In fact never was the time to find yourself attracted to a vengeful enhanced with a death wish for someone I've come to see as a dear friend.

"It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!" Ultron roared as he threw his arms up in the air, his hollow voice reverberated off the walls.

I jerked my gaze away from Pietro when the loud boom of Tony's suit caught my attention. His mocking voice echoed through the ship as he, Steve, and Thor set down in front of Ultron and the twins, "Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart,"

"If I have to," Ultron's response sent a chill down my spine.

"You don't have to break anything," Thor tried to reason with him.

Ultron somehow looked amused and annoyed, "Clearly you've never made an omelet,"

Tony stomped his foot in mock annoyance, "He beat me by one second," Tony said, nodding back to Thor.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Tony to wisecrack at all the wrong times. Thor grinned while I watched as Pietro and Wanda took a step closer, "Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" His thick Sokovian accent rolled, nodding his head towards the missile weapons lining the floor.

"This was never my life," Tony tried to explain, the STARK logo was a burning reminder of darker times for the company.

I began to creep closer and get to a better angle. My foot fell against a lose walk way and the screech rang through. I cursed under my breath and looked to Clint to see if it had been bad or just my imagination. He shook his head. It had been loud enough to hear. I looked down towards Tony and the others. Staring up at me were a pair of silver blue orbs. I swallowed loudly and waved my hand baton in hand. I could have sworn I saw him smirk.

"Don't stop on my account," I suggested casually.

Ultron turned his attention to me which unnerved me, those eyes boring a hole into me.

"I liked you Amara, when I first read your files, of course, your powers are exactly what this world needs. But then I dug deeper and you're no better than any of them, well actually, you're worse, killing all those countless men, women, children, for no reason," Ultron stated coldly.

I stilled, gripping my batons tightly and I narrowed my eyes at Ultron.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve stepped forward diplomatic as always.

"Oh we will," Wanda sneered.

"I know you've suffered," Steve tried again.

The look on his face was clouded and I knew why. They were my age. I hated being treated like the youngest person in the room, but we were all just kids really. I glanced back at the twins. I felt sorry for them, they were raised in Sokovia which ignited some sympathy. It wasn't an easy country to live in, but still, they chose their path. They had made their choices.

"Wrong angle with them Cap," I spoke quickly through the comm system. I was making my way to the back stairs.

"Blah! Heh, heh, Captain America," Ultron goaded. "God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," I spoke as I stopped halfway down the stairs on the right.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet," Ultron's feet make little whirring noises when he steps forward.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony questioned, cutting off his rant.

I refocused my attention, I sensed the tensions thicken, my hands gripped my batons even tighter.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan...!"

And with that all hell broke lose.

Ultron raised his arm, red beams of energy bursting forth and slamming Tony into the nearest wall. Almost out of nowhere more rogue Iron Legion robots burst up from the deck below. Tony stood up and went after Ultron both flying around shooting at each other Pietro rushed Thor while Steve went for Wanda and she threw some blast of red energy. Klaue's men burst out from the sidelines with guns in hand, bullets bouncing of the steel walls of the ship, making it even harder to finish the job.

I charged at a guard and threw one of my batons at the guard's face, knocking him out and my baton flipped back into my hand. Another guard came at me and lunged at me and I effortlessly dodged the attack. I ran at one of the freights and pushed off the side of it and I landed roundhouse kick to my attacker's face and it sent him flying face first into another metal cargo freight, his body slumped down to the ground.

The sounds of gun fire drew my attention up and away to more of Klaue's angry men. I quickly holstered my batons and pulled out my gun and took aim at the two approaching men and fired. Down below two men headed behind Steve, I aimed carefully hitting one and only grazing the other, he stumbled and Steve took the opportunity to slam his shield into the man, knocking him over the side of the hand rail. A silver flash moved across platform and before I could blink I saw Steve fly backwards. More men seemed to keep pouring out of corridors and rooms. Almost a never ending wave of them.

"Natasha behind you!" I called, as I jumped over the railing and fell to the cat walk below. I landed hard on top of one of the men. Pulling the trigger as I pushed myself to my feet. The blood sprayed back onto my face.

Below me Wanda moved quietly an Iron Legion spoke with the voice of Ultron, "It's time for some mind games,"

I wiped the blood off my face and turned to head up to Clint, "Guys watch out the Maxi-"

Weightless again, the wind whipped through my hair, past my ears and my breath was knocked out of me as everything blurred. A warm hand was under my knees and another held my head still as we moved. The earth slowed and my breathe came to me in a deep draw. I could taste the air, stale, but damp and something else. Something darker and spicier. Tempting.

My ears hummed as the blood roared in my ears. As the world righted itself I realized the humming was words, his words, "Now I know your name printessa,"

"Yes, I suppose you do Pietro," I hummed, I rested my back against a wall. Trying to maintain as much distance from him as possible as I regained my thoughts.

"Amara, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he smirked and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my own face.

I reached my hand up and muted my com, "We've got to stop meeting like this," I commented smirking, as Pietro stepped closer to me.

Pietro still had a smirk on his face, "Why not? I quite like it," Pietro stated huskily, and goosebumps began to erupt along my skin. He leaned forward putting both his hands by my head on the wall.

I stared into his mesmerizing eyes, "So do I but..." I trailed off, looking down, but Pietro gently lifted my chin up to face him, gazing at me softly. I lifted my knee up and kneed him in the gut, hard, Pietro grunted stumbling backwards and I tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist and placing my hands on his shoulders. "Your the enemy...and you work with _him_ , Ultron," I finished with a scowl, staring down at him.

"That wasn't nice Amara," Pietro began smirking. "But I rather like this position we're in," Pietro remarked, and I felt his hands softly caressing my thighs.

I let out an audible gasp and it only made his smirk grow wider, I grabbed his wrists in and pinned them above his head against the floor, as I leaned in closer.

"What are Ultron's plans?" I questioned, trying to ignore his caresses.

"Not telling," Pietro grinned. "You have the same powers as Wanda, no?"

"I manipulate emotions, but you know that. Ultron knows everything about us. I'm sure he's told you. You're avoiding the question," I stated, leaning even closer to him, our face were a mere centimeters apart.

"Why haven't you used them on me yet?" Pietro inquired, titling his head; which was adorable.

"With you I do not have to," I spoke without thinking, I held my breath as Pietro leaned closer to me, our noses touching.

"Printessa," he murmured, our lips brushed against each other from being so close.

 _"What is wrong with me? Why am I doing this?"_ Ithought.

Suddenly I felt odd, It was like being dizzy but the very next moment I was having a vision.

 _Bright, florescent lights blinded me and the smell of bleach burned my nose. I gave a whimper, trying to twist my head to get a better look at where I was, but I could barely move._

" _This won't hurt too much,"_

 _I turned toward the voice, tears filling my eyes as I caught sight of Heiner, his face hidden behind those awful masks. He held a rather large looking needle and he lifted it higher before tilting his head to look down at me. He stared, looking at me like I wasn't a squirming, fearful child, but something to study, to tear into and learn how it ticked._

 _"Hold still,"_

 _~~~x~~~_

 _The vision changed and dissolved into another one.  
_

 _I wandered through the empty hallways helplessly, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I was barefoot, my feet slapping loudly against the cold concrete floors as I made a mad dash around the corner, only to find more sterile, white hallway in front of me. I stopped for a moment, trying to figure out where I was and how the hell I could get out of there._

 _Hands reached for me from behind, snaking around to cover my mouth and yank me against a strong muscular frame, "Did you really think you could get out of here, little girl?"_

 _The voice it was the rough, deep voice of a guard and I gave a scream of anger and panic, twisting, and whipping around to try to free myself. He was too strong though, holding me so close that I could barely breathe._

 _"You'll never be free of us, Amara,"_

 _Suddenly he whipped me around, revealing Roswell and Heiner, their faces twisted into a dark, sinister smile. "We made you into the little monster you are. We're apart of you,"_

 _I shoved him away with a growl of anger, whipping around and taking off down the never ending hallway. I had to get out, had to get back to the open highway from before. To freedom._

 _I turned another corner, giving a cry of frustration when I found nothing, but the same hallway. I continued onward, sneaking panicked glances behind me to make sure they weren't following me. During one of these look behinds, I ran straight into something solid and hard, knocking the wind out of me and I fell back onto the hard floor. The Winter Soldier stood before me tall and imposing. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him. He could get me out. He would know the way._

 _"_ _You belong to HYDRA, Amara," Pierce's voice whispered from behind me, making me shiver and terror trickle down my spine. "To the greater good,"_

 _The Winter Solider leaned down, grabbing me roughly and then slammed me back against the wall with such force that it knocked the wind out of me. I begged, pleaded with him to stop, put me down, help me, but he just stared at me with those blank, emotionless eyes that marked him as the cold, deadly assassin._

 _"You never helped me,"_

 _And then his metal hand swung towards me._

 _~~~x~~~_

 _Once again the vision faded and a new one began, I remembered this, but the memory is slightly different at the time I wasn't able to see his face only his voice._

 _"Kill him," Pierce ordered, as he leaned in to whisper in my ear._

 _I was no older than thirteen, I looked at the man in front of me, sitting across the table. He had a bag over his head and I could tell that he was whimpering, but I didn't care. I glanced at the gun that lay in front of me before looking back at the man.  
_

 _"Are you a assassin or are you not, S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y?" Pierce asked in my ear from behind me. "I gave you a direct order_ _ _S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y_ Kill him,"_

 _My hand twitched as I heard the man whimper again. I was tempted to just take the gun and shoot the man. Pierce behind me sighed and stood straighter, before nodding to Roswell._

 _"Mr. Pierce, a-are you sure?" he stuttered, looking over at me as I stood fierce and stoic, glaring at the man across from me. Pierce did nothing but glare at him, causing him to scurry towards the man in the table and pull of the sack on his head._

 _"You are going to put a bullet in his head," Pierce said angrily to me before taking the gun from his waist and placed the barrel of the gun against my temple. "Kill him or I kill you,"_

 _"Please, please don't do this," the man begged, I could feel him looking at me, and visualize tears streaming down his face as his whole body trembled. "Please. I have a family. M-my daughter, she was just born,"_

 _I then calmly turned my head to look at Pierce, the gun shifting so that it was now pressed against my forehead. I glared at him and picked up the gun on the table. I ignored the man whimpering, and lifted up the gun. Swiftly, I shot the man between the eyes, my blindfolded eyes never once leaving Pierce before putting the gun back down. The man's body fell to the table with a thud._

 _Pierce smiled at me before putting his gun back on his holster. "Good, now suit up and meet with The Winter Solider, you're going to kill that man's family and he's going to oversee," Pierce ordered, before leaving.  
_

 _Ignoring everything he had just said, I pulled my blindfold off and I turned my attention back at the dead man, his blood starting to seep from the bullet wound in his head. my hand twitched again. I felt nothing as I stared at the life I just ended._

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Pietro and Wanda stood above Amara, who was on the floor, writhing in pain. She looked towards the twins, as if she could see them, her eyes showing the pain she felt. Her mind screaming in their minds. For a moment Wanda pitied the poor girl in front of her. Wanda saw what she was 'dreaming' and felt a mix of pity and disgust, she saw a child being tortured that turned into a cold-blooded assassin that killed an innocent man without a thought and his family, she saw the monster she became and, she didn't pity someone who could do such a thing as that. As they went to walk away a cry escaped Amara's lips, it was a plea.

"I'm sorry, please!" she cried.

They could both here her screams for the dream to stop, inside their minds, she was projecting her emotions onto them, making them wince. Wanda yelped and clutched her head.

"Wanda!" He yelled in alarm when Wanda crumpled to her knees. Pietro kneeled and cupped her face in his hands, "Wanda what's wrong?"

Pietro tried to look her in the eye, but her gaze was fixed on the unconscious Avenger, "I can't take this pain..."

"Then let her go Wanda!" Pietro demanded harshly.

Wanda looked at him in shock and just shook her head, "If you could see the monster she can be, you wouldn't want this to stop," Wanda reasoned. "I don't know what you see in her,"

With that Wanda walked away, Pietro walked closer to Amara who was still writhing in pain and grabbed his head in pain as Amara sent out a wave of agony that nearly made Pietro double over. Pietro leaned down and stroked Amara's hair in a attempt to calm her down. Pietro saw a small tear run down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb, before kissing Amara's forehead and gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hit that follow and favorite button.**_


	7. Safe House

_**AN: Sorry for the delay!**_

* * *

 _"Please, no! Stop, I'm sorry!" I screamed, struggling in his grip._

 _Roswell had my wrist in a death grip as he dragged me down the hallway to that god awful operating room. I winced as the cool cement floor began to burn my legs as I was hauled into the room. There was a middle-aged blonde woman with shoulder length hair and cold grey eyes, flicking a needle point as she partially depressed the injector, purple liquid oozed out. She turned her cold, hard gaze on me. It was Roswell's wife, Jenna.  
_

 _He and practically threw me on the examination table and restrained me with tight, cold metal cuffs._

 _Roswell leaned down and got close in my face, "I've always told you that mouth of yours would get you in trouble._ _You must have a death wish, disrespecting me like that," he growled,_ _jerking back and walked over to the counter holding the various types of needles and serums._

 _And just like that my expression of terror flipped to a placid expression within a second._

 _I looked up at the ceiling and let out a chuckle, "You're only angry, because it's true Roswell. When it comes to my abilities I'm never wrong," I stated boredly._

 _"Keep your mouth shut, you skank," An incensed Jenna shouted at me, her heels clacking loudly on the floor as she strode her way over to me with a needle in her hand._

 _My face slackened at the sight but continued anyways, not wanting them to get the best of me,_ _"Oh you're one to talk aren't you? You don't think he hears your ridiculous heels hitting the floor every other night of the week just before you walk out the door. Everyone knows it Roswell...Your wife is a slut!"_

 _A loud smack echoed throughout the room at the same time that my face heats and throbbed with pain._

 _Jenna took the needle filled with purple liquid and jammed it hard into my right bicep, so hard that I remembered a spot of crimson seeping from the point. Roswell walked back over to me,_ _glaring at me and stabbed my left bicep with an identical needle._

 _My vision had started going fuzzy as a_ _stinging pain spread across my body and quickly increased tenfold. My skin felt as if it was being stabbed with pins and it crawled up my arms and into my muscles and brain._ _ _I clamp my teeth over my bottom lip, drawing blood in the process of trying to not give them the pleasure of me screaming. But the pain became too much to bear_ to a point that I finally let an ear piercing, inhuman screech._ _M_ _y spine felt like it was fracturing and breaking, burning and stretching into two separate ones. A shriek once again flew from my mouth and echoed throughout the room._

~~~x~~~

I bolted upright and looked around frantically. My breathing was labored and I didn't recognize where I was. A heavy hand held me down as I tried to stand and it only made me fight harder.

"Hey, hey, you're safe," Steve soothed and I realized I was in the quinjet. While everyone stood drenched in sweat with thousand yard stares. "You're okay,"

"What happened?" I gasped and wiped the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "What's wrong with me, I feel sick," I gushed.

"The Maximoff girl got in your head," Steve trailed off and frowned realizing I hadn't stopped shaking. "Amara, it's okay. You're safe now," Steve stated gently, rubbing my back.

I dropped my head into my hands, "Ow my head," I moaned, clutching my hands to my throbbing temples.

" _The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is,"_ I heard Maria say over the radio. " _There has been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air,"_ Maria's words brought the already somber mood in the jet down even further. I saw Bruce flinch and wrap himself deeper into the blanket around his shoulders.

"What did Bruce do?" I asked quietly. "The girl messed with his mind too, Bruce attacked the city nearby almost turning it to ash before Tony stopped him," Steve informed lowly.

"She got all us of didn't she?" I asked, looking around the quinjet.

"Besides Clint and Tony...Yes," Steve answered shaking his head, looking at the floor.

The whole team was destroyed. Wanda did a pretty good job. I don't know what did the others see, Natasha hadn't even said a word. Thor was speechless too and Bruce...He was shaking like a leaf.

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked.

" _Already on the scene,"_ Zahira confirmed, and my ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

" _How's the team?"_ Maria asked, sounding tired, the kind of tired that doesn't come from lack of sleep, but stress.

"Everyone's...we took a hit. We will shake it off," Tony replied, more to convince the team than Maria and Zahira.

I gripped my blanket around my shoulder and went to Natasha. Her eyes were unfocused and she shook the tiniest bit. Slowly I slid down the side of the jet and sat down beside her. My shoulder briefly brushed Natasha's who flinched at the contact.

 _"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode. And stay away from here,"_ Zahira suggested.

Tony looked into the camera, "So run and hide?"

Maria and Zahira looked at each other, they were both at a loss for words for a moment before Maria shrugged, _"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer,"_

"Neither do we," Tony whispered, and turned off the computer and headed closer to Clint.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause there's still a few hours out," Clint looked out into the cloudy night.

I was curious, "A few hours from...where?"

"A safe house," Clint looked back at me and smiled, it didn't reach his eyes.

Beside me, Natasha gasped quietly a deep shudder working its way through her body.

"I can help you relax, but I feel like you've had enough mind games for the day," I suggested quietly.

Natasha drew her gaze away from Bruce and back to me, my smile was strained, but genuine, "Indeed I have,"

A few hours later brought the sun creeping up into the sky as we approached a farm in the middle of nowhere with a quaint country atmosphere to it. Slowly, Clint brought the jet to a landing and we all walked sluggishly up the steps and into the farm house. His arms were firmly around Natasha who seemed to return more to her normal self with each step she took towards the home.

What is this place?" Thor asked, following behind the archer as we walked up the steps and onto the wrap around porch.

"Safe house," Tony answered.

"Let's hope," Clint stated, as he pushed the door open and we all walked inside. The house was beautiful and open and I could swear I smelled cookies, "Honey. I'm home,"

Spying a few pictures on display, my eyes widen in shock at the captured image of Clint along with an unknown woman and _kids_. From around the corner that led to a kitchen the woman from the pictures emerged. A heavily pregnant woman it seemed.

"Hi. Company. Sorry didn't call ahead," Clint spoke quickly.

The woman who had been carrying scraps of paper set them down on the table and grabbed Clint's face pulling him down into a kiss, "Hey," she whispered.

"This is an agent of some kind," Tony said instantly, making the archer and the woman chuckle.

Clint turned to the group, "Gentlemen, Amara, this is Laura,"

Laura smiled as she waved with one hand and rubbed her swollen stomach with the other, "I know all your names," she said and let out a timid laugh, and Tony waved awkwardly.

The sound of running footsteps drew all our attention to the other room, "Oooh, incoming," Clint turned and crouched down. A young girl of five or six ran into his arms as a boy of eight or nine stepped into his hug, "Hey sweetheart, hey buddy," I felt my heart melt the tiniest bit, "How you guys doing? Ooh.."

"These are...smaller agents," Tony's tone was that of disbelief. I knocked into him with my shoulder, shaking my head at him.

Quietly the little girl looked up at her father, "Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

Natasha stepped from behind Thor a grin spreading across her face, "Why don't you hug her and find out?" Clint asked, and the kids were delighted running over and squeezing her between the two.

Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife once more, kissing her on the forehead.

I looked to Laura, "Sorry for barging in on you,"

"Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Tony remarked.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low," Clint explained.

Thor shuffled out of the way and a crunch pulled my attention away from Clint. Under his foot was a thoroughly destroyed once LEGO house. He looked up at Steve and then to me. Almost bashfully he swept the LEGO pieces under the chair nearest to him with his foot. I chuckled and watched Natasha speak with Laura.

"Ah, I missed you. How's little Natasha, huh?" Natasha held Laura's stomach as she spoke.

"She is...Nathaniel," Laura corrected smiling.

Natasha looked surprised before leaning down and speaking to the baby, "Traitor," Natasha declared.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thor leave and walk out the house quickly and Steve followed behind him.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Clint said, leading us upstairs. "Some of you will have to double up,"

"That's not a problem," I said, looking toward Tony who looks like he has an ulcer.

"Amara, you and Steve can sleep in the guest room. Nat, your room is down the hall," Clint informed, opening a door into a small guest room modestly furnished.

"Thanks, Clint," I said, walking into the small space, inspecting the decorations.

There isn't anything too personal inside the spare room, but I can see traces of Clint lingering. I would bet the farm that there are concealed weapons hidden in every room in case of an emergency.

I plopped down on the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling; it had been a long twenty-four hours. I stayed in my position on the bed for a few minutes before deciding to hop in the shower before all the hot water is gone. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower where I was greeted with the warm water almost immediately. The water soaked into my muscles and relaxing a bit. I sat on the floor of the tub and brought my index finger to my lips, tracing where I felt Pietro lips brush against mine.

The way his nickname rolled off his tongue in his Sokovian accent. I longed to have him whisper that name in the height of ecstasy. I got out of the shower and let my wet hair drip down my back and I wrapped a towel around my body. I walked back into the room to see a fresh pair of folded clothes on the middle of the bed. Changing into the clothes, I wore a pair of dark jeans and a simple white tank top with a flannel over it.

I opened the door to my temporary room and made my way to the kitchen to see Laura pouring a pitcher of lemonade into multiple glasses. Laura looked up from her task and smiled at me.

"Would you like a glass?" she asked kindly, placing the pitcher down.

"Yes, please. Thank you," I responded, with a smile that didn't completely reach my eyes.

"How long have you been with the Avengers?" Laura asked, handing me a glass of lemonade.

I accept the drink, giving her a small nod of thanks, "Almost three years," I answered, sipping the refreshing drink.

"Wow, so you're no stranger to this hero thing?" Laura said, sounding surprised, but not in an offensive way.

"Well, I was a stranger to the hero thing at one point," I informed, not sure how much Clint has told her.

She nodded her head in response, I guess she knows more than she lets on, "Does it ever stop?" She asked cryptically, a dark look passing over her kind features.

"The fighting?" I questioned, and she nodded her head. "No," I replied bluntly, noticing the winkles on her face deepen at my answer. "It isn't easy, but it _is_ worth it. What we do. It's worth it when you see how many lives we touch and change for the better,"

"Do you think you need him?" She motioned towards Clint, who playing with his son outside.

"We do," I began, choosing my next words carefully. "Whether we realize it or not. Clint keeps us grounded. He's the only one who can,"

"Thank you, Amara," Laura said, smiling softly.

"For what?" I asked, scrunching my face in confusion.

"For being the thing that they _all_ need," She replied, giving me a bright smile. "Clint's told me of everything that you've done for the team. You're a very special woman to be able to deal with all of them,"

"That's news to me," I replied, looking out the window and stared at Clint.

* * *

 _ **AN: Follow and favorites please!**_


	8. Disagreements

_**AN: Sorry for the late update, I'm getting ready to go on vacation. Anyways thanks for follows, favorites, and reviews, I truly appreciate it!  
**_

* * *

I took seat in the rocking chair on the wrap around porch, the sun shined brightly above me as a slight breeze ruffled my hair. People began to seep out behind me, one by one going off to do other tasks. Clint and his kids started putting banisters on the railing along the porch, while Steve and Tony started chopping wood. I closed my eyes momentarily to enjoy what mother nature had to offer.

 _"We made you into the little monster you are. We're apart of you,"_ Heiner's voiced echoed in my head.

My eyes snapped opened and I sat straight up, my head on a swivel making sure he wasn't actually here. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes before opening them again and let out a sigh relief realizing it was just my imagination. I stood up and looked over to Steve and Tony and noticed that Steve's pile was significantly larger than Tony's, as I made my way over to them.

I gave them a small smile which they returned as I sat aside watching them.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony wheezed, chopping another block of wood.

Up until this moment, I had failed to notice that Thor never returned after he walked out the house.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," He replied and casually casts a look over to where Clint and his two kids are working on the railing of the front porch. "I was kinda hoping Thor would be the exception,"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him,"

Steve brought down the axe harshly onto the piece of wood he had on his stump. "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'," he said sarcastically. "Pulled us apart like cotton candy,"

"Seems like you walked away all right," Tony insinuated, readjusting his grip on the axe.

I frowned and stared at Tony it was as if he was trying to start a fight with Steve.

Steve caught his tone as well, causing him to look away from his work to turn to Tony, "Is that a problem?"

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side," Tony shrugged, bringing down his axe to cut a piece of wood in half. He looked back up at Steve, a challenging tone in his voice. "Call me old fashioned,"

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet," Steve replied forebodingly.

That statement chilled me. _Let's hope we never do._

Tony looked around at all of the wood around him, "You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?"

Steve shrugged, "Well I guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question,"

"Guys," I called, hoping to diffuse the tension, but I got no reply however, not even an acknowledgement that I had spoken.

"Banner and I were doing research," Tony defended.

"That would affect the team," Steve pointed out.

"That would _end_ the team," Tony countered angrily. "Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the _why_ we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?"

In a fit of rage, Steve grabbed another piece of wood before viciously tearing it in half with his bare hands.

I jumped to my feet and stepped closer to the two, "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die," Steve told him calmly. "Every time,"

There was no reply from Tony, he simply stared at Steve with an unreadable expression. Footsteps sounded ahead, causing me to look forward to see Laura walking towards us, an uncertain expression on her face. "I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might-"

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick," he interrupted quietly, before turning to Steve and pointing at his small pile of chopped wood. "Don't take from my pile," He walked away, with Laura leading him towards their barn, causing Steve and Victoria to be left alone in silence.

"Just like old times am I right?" I asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about Amara?" Steve asked, letting out a sigh.

"You two are back at each other's throats, just like when you first met each other," I explained, crossing my arms.

"I don't think Tony exactly realizes what he's created," Steve answered bitterly, wiping away some sweat from his brow.

"In his mind the intentions were good," I began. "Tony would never purposefully put our lives in jeopardy," I pointed out.

 _"Not after what Wanda planted into his mind,"_ I thought.

"Are you really going to defend him on this?" Steve asked accusingly, glaring at me.

"No, Steve, I'm not," I answered sternly, narrowing my brown eyes at him. "The Maximoff girl planted an illusion in Tony's mind back in Sokovia, we were all _dead_ , Steve. Tony wanted to create something that would protect us all from larger threats," I explained, as I paced back and forth.

"He played with something he knows nothing about!" Steve snapped, looking ready to break something else.

"Yes, Steve, and we can all see how that turned out. You know the saying, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'," I quoted, looking at Steve. "And well, here we are," I added softly.

A strange look crossed Steve's face, and I turned my head to follow his gaze. My jaw dropped as I looked at who Tony had emerged from the barn with.

"Look who rolled out of their grave," I smirked.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's short, but it's a filler chapter please don't hate me.**


	9. Wit and Will

_**AN: Alright, sorry for the very late update, I was visiting family out of state. As this chapter is being posted I'm still on the road trying to get back home. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**_

* * *

Standing in the flesh in the middle of the Barton's kitchen is Nick Fury. He's dressed in more civilian clothes with his signature eye-patch and a hat covering his bald head. The others had already gathered around, the Barton children scuffling around us, unaware of the grave issue presented to us.

"Director, this is a surprise," I addressed him.

"I'm not a director anymore, Amara," Fury replied, and my lips curled into a small smile from the correction. "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing," Fury stated, as Lila ran through the room over to Natasha showing her the drawing she had done.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked leaning against the door frame.

Fury let out a breath, "Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any his plans, though," Fury answered.

Tony was throwing darts at the dartboard, "Is he still after launch codes?" Tony inquired.

"Yes, he is. But he's not making any headway," Fury's tone was nonchalant.

Tony dropped his aim, "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," Tony stated, he was trying to brag.

I rolled my eyes at Tony, of course he would bring up something about how great he was at something.

"Do you want a pat on the back Tony?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I would actually," Tony answered, and I rolled my eyes.

Fury kept to his sandwich artistry, "Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that,"

Steve looked up at Fury, "Nexus?"

Bruce took a step forward, "It's the world internet hub in Oslo. Ever byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on earth,"

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked, finally speaking up, he was inspecting a dart.

Fury looked up at Clint, "He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed?" Fury told us.

I sat up slightly, wondering who could possibly want to help us and be able to.

Tony looked up at the former director, "By whom?" Then Clint threw two darts towards Tony and they hit the bulleyes. Tony looked at Clint like he had had enough, but Clint just shrugged, I still wasn't sure how Clint managed to hit his mark every time.

"Parties unknown," Fury answered.

Natasha sat forward, "Do we have an ally?"

Fury took his sandwich into his hand, "Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is,"

Tony took a step forward, "I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown," Tony added, he was always fond of solving mysteries.

Natasha sighed, "Well this is good times, boss, but I kind of was hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that," Natasha seemed disappointed.

"I do. I have you," Fury stated confidently.

I furrowed my brows and all of us glanced at each other before Fury clarified, "Back in the day I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission, and whether or not admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard,"

Natasha arched her eyebrow and smirked as she looked at Steve, "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha commented, with a fake pout.

Rogers raised his eyebrow at Natasha, "You know what, Romanoff," Steve shot her a fake agitated look.

Fury sat in the chair next to me, "So, what does he want?" Fury question, before he sipped some his coffee.

Steve looked to our former director, "To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies," Steve answered.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies," Steve answered.

"Person bodies," Tony corrected Steve. "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it,"

Natasha sat back in her chair, "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Natasha cut in.

Bruce had come up from behind Natasha and was staring down at a butterfly picture that Lila had painted, "They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve," Banner looked up at the silence. "Ultron's going to evolve,"

"Evolve how, he's a robot?" I asked confused, looking at Bruce.

Bruce swallowed, "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked, making our faces drop.

There was a moment of silence before I heard Tony's words. _Damn it._ I felt the tension in the room escalate as we all moved in unison to suit up for another mission to save the world.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, albeit it is short!  
**_


	10. Seoul

_**AN: Sorry for the late update, I kept putting off the chapter to being posted.**_

* * *

All of us were suited and ready to go. Since Thor decided to go off on his own looking for answers, we're one man down as we board the quinjet. I noticed Bruce looked hesitant to face off with the Maximoff twins again, but we have no choice. Helen could be in danger.

"I'll take Natasha, Clint, and Amara," Steve grabbed his shield and stuck it to his back as Tony and I walked with him.

"All right. All right. Strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can," Tony replied, I could hear worry in his voice.

"If Ultron is really building a body..." Steve trailed off.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us," I stated grimly.

"An android designed by a robot," Tony shivered.

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me," Steve smiled.

"And me," I added.

Fury walked up to us, sliding on his jacket, "I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill and Ms. Burman?"

"They're all yours...Apparently," Tony muttered. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic behavior, "What are you gonna do?" Tony asked, as Fury was about to walk away.

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope," Fury replied vaguely, and with that he left.

The three of us made our way to the quinjet and Clint flew us to Seoul, South Korea where Dr. Cho's lab was.

~~~x~~~

Steve went to find Dr. Cho, while I stayed in the quinjet with Clint and Natasha.

"Did you guys copy that?" Steve asked, after Dr. Cho had explained the power of what was in the cradle.

"We did," Clint replied as I holstered my guns.

"I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him," Natasha told us.

"That's too obvious," I pointed out.

"There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver," Clint told him.

 _"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron,"_ Steve explained, before I heard him grunt. _"Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way,"_

"You're not a match for him, Cap," Clint stated, earning a laugh from me.

 _"Thanks, Barton,"_ Steve said flatly.

Clint leveled the quinjet above the road below us as Natasha and I mounted the motorcycle stationed in the center.

"We got a window. 4, 3... Give 'em hell," Clint told us.

I held on tightly to Natasha as she dropped down onto the street and expertly navigated her way through the Seoul traffic. Natasha shifted around a car and both of us saw Steve's shield lying in the street.

I let out a sigh and shook my head, "Always picking up after you boys," Natasha drove close to the shield and I leaned down to swipe it into my grip. I locked the shield on the back of the cycle.

" _They're heading under the overpass. I've got no shot,"_ Clint informed.

"Which way?" Natasha was still going top speed.

" _Hard right. Now,"_

Natasha followed Clint's instructions and I had to counterbalance her weight as the cycle nearly touched the ground. Natasha navigated the cycle through a pedestrian ally a side street with oncoming traffic and between walking civilians. Another turn had us speeding down a narrow alley. Moments later it opened to the road, the trailer right in front of us. Natasha tilted the bike again sending us under the trailer of the truck.

I looked up and saw Steve held by the throat over the side of the truck by Ultron, "Steve!" I yelled, as I quickly unlatched the shield and threw it up to Steve.

Steve caught the shield onto his forearm and pushed it into Ultron's armor. Out of nowhere, the road in front of us was lifted up giving us no chance to follow. Natasha drove the motorcycle going behind the truck, but the iron legionnaires in the truck started shooting at us forcing us have to drive up the stairs.

"Out of the way!" I called, as we passed people on the motorcycle.

From upfront I could hear Natasha telling the people to move too, "Coming through. Sorry, coming through!"

"Clint, can you draw out the guards?" Natasha asked.

 _"Let's find out,"_

From afar I saw the quinjet shooting at Ultron and the two legionnaires in the truck went after the quinjet. There was a loud crashing sound and I whipped my head around to find the source, Steve and Ultron weren't on the truck anymore. That's when I saw the gaping hole in a train that was passing by and Ultron flying into it.

"This is where we depart Natasha," I stated, channeling my hate for Ultron and with a ripple in the air I was gone.

I instantly reappeared directly in front of Ultron, landing feet-first into his chest and knocking him back. My sudden appearance scared the already frightened passengers even more.

"I need you to all get out of this car and into the furthest one back. Quickly, but calmly, everyone out. Move!" I let my power do the work and watched as the passengers moved out.

I looked around and saw Steve was on the floor before I could walk over to him Ultron grabbed me from behind, I kicked and struggled before I bent down and flipped him over. Before, I could launch a counterattack he blasted me and I got blown back before I could completely dodge it. My back and head hit the wall and I crumpled to the floor groaning in pain, I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. The pain quickly spread throughout my body and I winced as the glass on the floor began to cut into my cheek. My cheek started to feel wet and when I slowly got up blood dripped down to the floor, despite it all I carried on fighting.

 _"I'm going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied? Amara?"_ Natasha asked.

Steve let out a pant, "What do you think I've been doing?" Steve asked sarcastically.

I drew my gun and aimed for Ultron, firing whenever a clear shot was possible and there was no risk of hitting Steve. I dove behind a seat when Ultron aimed my way. Ultron turned and slammed Steve into a corner his fist pounding into Steve's side. Just as I took aim at him a gust of wind and blur pushed in front of me almost making me stumble. Ultron was tossed away from Steve who flew back next to me. A red hazy mist bent and twisted metal bars in the train and blocked Ultron from coming after us. I turned to see Pietro standing behind her by a few feet, his eyes traced over me and he smiled before noticing my cheek. His grin disappeared and the look on his face scared me.

"Please. Don't do this," Ultron pleaded with Wanda.

Wanda glared at him, "What choice do we have?" she said bitterly.

Ultron turned back to Pietro and I, launching a beam at us.

"Get down!" Pietro yelled, tackling me to the ground as the beam flew above our heads.

Ultron's beam went through the train hitting the driver, and quickly left going after the cradle.

"I lost him. He's heading your way!" Steve said, and went to the front of the train.

"You okay?" Pietro asked, our noses touching ever so slightly.

"You saved me?" I breathed looking into his eyes.

"Always, printessa," Pietro stated firmly, moving a piece of my hair out of my face, his knuckle faintly tracing down my face to my chin.

Pietro rolled off of me and helped me to my feet. Steve was at the front of the train and all controls were offline and the conductor of the train lay badly wounded in front of the completely damaged controls. I noticed that the train tracks were coming to an end and onto a road ahead.

"Steve, the tracks!" I yelled running to the front of the train next to him, just as the train went of the rails.

"Cap, you see Nat?" Clint asked, his voice panicked.

I leaned out the hole and looked up for Natasha, "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" Steve yelled.

"Amara do you have eyes on Nat?" Clint asked again.

"Clint, go!" I yelled. "Or all of this will be for nothing!"

I followed Steve as he walked back through the damaged car and approached the twins, he pointed outside while he looked at Pietro, "Civilians in our path,"

Pietro gave one last look at Wanda then me before nodding and speeding out of the train. I looked outside and saw the blur that was Pietro running quickly moving everyone in the path of the train safely out of the way.

"Can you stop this thing?" I turned to Wanda and asked.

Wanda looked worried, "You can stop this train," I coached, once again using my powers to channel courage to her.

Steve nodded and looked out the front, blocking the debris that flew in the hole with his shield, but still he was thrown back with the force of it. Seconds passed and I found the train slowing to a stop. Steve and I let out a sigh of relief as passengers hurried off of the now stationary train. Steve and I followed Wanda off of the train and hurried to Pietro who was hunched over in exhaustion. Wanda put her hand on his back to let him know she was there, but Pietro shook his head.

I felt my heart thunder in my chest as I saw Pietro bent over catching his breath.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked him.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a minute," Pietro waved her off as he sat back.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one," Steve stated, he radiated anger.

I shot Steve a look, I still was wary about them myself, but I chose to brush that aside for a moment.

Wanda took a step forward, "The cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked hurriedly.

Pietro did nothing but stare at me, his eyes once again fixated on my bleeding cheek.

"Stark will take care of it," Steve was quick to defend him

"No, he won't," Wanda's shoulders sagged as if all the air had been punched from her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy," Steve once again defending Tony.

I looked between the two, "No, Steve, she's right. You know how he is, he will do anything to make things right," Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?" Steve turned away as he spoke, a look of worry passing over his face.

I shook my head and I sighed when I all I heard was static.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda asked smugly, looking at Steve.

Pietro who had been oddly quiet during the whole conversation suddenly walked closer his eyes never left me. I looked up at him carefully as he approached. In my periphery, I noticed that Steve was watching closely, waiting for a wrong move. Pietro raised his hand to her cheek, trying to rub away the trail of blood. I winced as it pulled at the torn flesh.

"Pietro," I said, murmuring his name, but meant it as a question.

He pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear making me shiver, I raised my hand and interlocked his hand in mine.

"I'm fine," I assured, raising his knuckles to my lips and kissed them lightly and Steve cleared his throat.

I shifted my eyes to Steve, "We have to get back to the lab. We can't let Tony activate the cradle. God knows what he'll create next," I stated ominously, letting go of Pietro's hand as he and Wanda stared at me with wide eyes.

"We need to go Amara," Steve called, he turned away and started walking looking back over his shoulder, "Now!"

I nodded and began to walk away from the twins. I was lightly pulled back and I stopped looking down at the hand that was gripping me. Pietro's fingers gripped tightly at my forearm.

I looked back and up into his eyes, "I have to go," I tugged out of his grip and stepped away. "You could come with us," I suggested my eyes slid between the twins. "Help us,"

Wanda walked closer to Pietro's side, gripping at his arm for support. He looked down at her and I watched as they seemed to communicate without speaking aloud.

"We will help you stop Ultron," she spoke after a moment not meeting my eyes when she spoke.

I nodded and turned to jog after Steve. Behind me I heard the following footsteps of the twins. When I finally caught up with Steve I stayed quiet, the tenseness of his shoulders and his stiff posture worried me.

"Hopefully at Dr. Cho's lab there's some reliable transportation to get us back to the tower," I commented, and just Steve nodded and didn't speak. "Steve..." I reached out to grab his arm, but he snatched his arm away The two of us stopped abruptly, startling the twins who stopped a few feet behind us.

"No," Steve's voice was clipped as he pointed an accusing finger at me. "You explain to me what's going on," He stared back at the twins.

I was confused for a moment before I followed his stare, "It's not what you think. He's..." my voice trailed off and my eyes closed, "It's hard to explain,"

Steve shook his head, "Secrets? Isn't that what started all of this?"

"I didn't create a robot, hellbent on killing us!" I pointed out defensively. "This is just...I don't know what this is," I breathed, throwing my hands up.

Steve shook his head, "Amara, with me. We're going to speak with Dr. Cho, you two stay here, I doubt Dr. Cho will be as forgiving as us. We'll be back to get you two," he turned and pointed at me again, "You can explain all this on the way there,"

"Yes, _father_ ," I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hoped you like it!**_


	11. Vision

**_AN: Thank you to everyone favorite, follow, and review this story!_**

* * *

I fiddled with the jets controls as the Maximoff's and Steve walked into the jet, I the flipped the switch above my head, the navigation computer coming to life.

"We're about four hours out from the tower, I've tried to call ahead but I'm getting radio silence," I looked back at Steve who was handing water bottles to the twins.

"You just get us up in the air, we'll figure out the rest on the way there," Steve rested his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I winced as he gripped a bruise I hadn't known was there. "Sorry," he pulled his hand back quickly. I shrugged and pulled the wheel of the jet up, the lift off was smooth as they took off from top of Dr. Cho's lab.

When we reached a higher altitude I set the autopilot navigation on and unbuckled myself from the pilot seat. To the right the twins leaned close to each other whispering quietly as Steve pulled the first aid kit down from a shelf. He pointed to the chair next to him and I sat. Unzipping the top of my suit and pushing down the sleeves. I groaned as the movement pulled at my swollen shoulder.

"That looks painful," Wanda's voice startled me for a moment.

My smile was slightly forced, "Trust me, I've had worse," Steve sat next to me and dabbed at my cheek with an alcohol pad, cleaning the wound and the surrounding area on my face. I held still as he poked and prodded at the wound not moving except to clench my hands on my knees.

A hand held out a bottle of water out in front of me, the other had two tablets. Pain medication no doubt, "For the pain,"

"Thank you Wanda," I stood up slowly, as I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them. The cool water helped with my dry throat.

"You're welcome...but truly it's more for me. Pain is...loud," she gently touched her forehead.

"You're preaching to the choir," I agreed.

We stared at each other for a moment before Wanda spoke, "I...I know it doesn't mean much..." Wanda began, wringing her hands together. "I am sorry about what I did to you, to all of you...I'm just...I'm sorry," Wanda apologized sincerely.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and looked around the jet. Steve had since moved to the computer, trying to get in touch with Clint. My eyes landed to where Pietro was sitting, he watched us silently a small smile on his face.

I tried to look anywhere but at Pietro, so I sat down next to Wanda and turned my body away from Pietro. "When he first met you, I thought it was just an infatuation, but now...he has very strong feelings for you," Wanda spoke quietly so only I could hear.

I let out a slight chuckle, "You think I'm lying?" Wanda asked.

I shook my head and whispered, "No, I don't. I don't think he has strong feelings for me, he thinks he's in love with me,"

Wanda smiled, "And he isn't?"

I smiled sadly, "For his sake I hope not," I discreetly looked back to Pietro before looking directly into Wanda's eyes, "You can see inside my mind. You know about my power,"

Wanda nodded, "Then you know you can never trust me. No one can really. Does he feel this way about me because its genuine or because I told him to? Are you on our side because you want to be or because I made you?" I speculated, and doubt crept into Wanda's gaze before quickly vanishing

Wanda smiled and shook her head, "You don't love him yet, but you care for him. Soon Amara," she rested her hand on my arm, "Soon,"

"Wanda come here," Steve called over to her, "Let me clean those cuts," Wanda looked to Pietro who nodded and stood up. Wanda walked over Steve and sat by him the quiet hum over their conversation momentarily distracted me from Pietro's approach.

His large hand on my lower back startled me back intro awareness and I felt my shoulders tense, "Pietro,"

He grinned and leaned down close to my ear, "Amara," I tried to keep frowning, but Pietro's mocking smile was hard to resist, "Your cheek," his finger brushed close to the cut. I reluctantly made eye contact and I relaxed into his grip. "He hurt you, I will kill him," Pietro whispered.

"It didn't even hurt that much Pietro," I promised, but the dark haunted look stayed in his gaze.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity, his fingertips never leaving her cheek. I broke the silence, "Your sister seems to think I'll fall in love with you."

Hurt flashed over his face for such a quick second that I was almost sure I imagined it, a cocky smirk replaced whatever I thought I saw, "Women love me Amara,"

My cheeks began to heat up and felt my lips form into a pout, "I'm sure they do," I replied knowingly.

He chuckled and pulled me closer, his hands holding my upper arms, "Don't worry printessa, I'm a one-woman kind of man,"

I rolled my eyes, "Stubborn," I chuckled.

"Determined," He retorted, his left eyebrow arching in a way I found attractive.

Steve cleared his throat to get our attention, "We're landing. Buckle up,"

Wanda and I looked at each other briefly before I stepped away from Pietro and stood next to Steve. I felt a slight tugging on the back of my suit and a slight growl from behind me.

~~~x~~~

I stormed into Tony's lab and saw Bruce and Tony working to bring Ultron's body online.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing? Was Ultron not a good enough lesson to know not to meddle with things like this again?" I snarled, startling Tony and Bruce.

"I'm going to say this once, shut it down," Steve said firmly, walking up behind me.

"How about 'nonce'?" Tony sassed back.

"Shut it down!" Steve ordered, his voice rising in volume, as he took a step towards them.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony said simply, and didn't bother slowing down as he walked to another computer and began typing.

"Tony, your acting like a child, _shut it down,_ " I pressed, glaring at Tony.

"No can do Amara," Tony responded nonchalantly.

"You don't know what you're doing," Steve continued to argue.

Bruce looked disgusted as he pointed at Wanda, "And you do? She's not in your head?"

Wanda stepped forward hesitantly, "I know you're angry," Wanda did sound apologetic.

"No, we're way past that," Bruce growled, I shivered from the icy tone of Bruce's voice.

"Bruce, this may sound unreasonable, but please calm down?" I asked, he ignored me still looking at Wanda.

"I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade," Banner finished darkly.

"Bruce, after everything's that's happened..." I began, trying to get him to understand.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming," Tony interrupted.

"You don't know what's in there. The creature..." Wanda spoke up.

"This isn't a game," Steve argued.

I looked to Pietro, silently begging for help. This would go nowhere. A silver blur went round the room, sparks flew through a few computers and the wires plugged into the cradle hit the floor with a thud. When Pietro stopped he was holding one final wire and glaring at Tony, "No, no. Go on. You were saying?" He dropped the wire.

A bang and the sound of shattering glass broke the tension. I watched in horror and Pietro fell through the floor.

"Pietro!" mine and Wanda's voices blended together as we both ran over to the hole in the floor. Below I saw Pietro lying on the floor with Clint standing above him, "What, didn't see that coming?" Clint looked up at me and smirked.

Loud beeping caught everyone's attention, "I'm re-routing the upload," Tony turned to the computer.

I saw Wanda raise her hand, but before she could do anything Bruce had her held tightly, "Go ahead. Piss me off,"

Steve raised his arm and his shield flew through the air bouncing off from one computer to the other, a blast from Tony's Iron Man hand sent him flying back. Wanda formed a red pulse shoving it through her chest hitting Bruce back. I looked around not seeing any other option.

"Everyone stop fighting each other now!" I raised my voice above the sounds of crunching glass and painful grunts.

Abruptly silence fell over the room as everyone stopped. I looked around the room, they seemed dazed for a few seconds and I sighed in relief. My relief was short lived when Thor came threw one of the glass walls and jumped onto the cradle.

He didn't say a thing and called for lightning. He wanted to charge it!

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late.

He channeled all the electricity he could gather right into it. He held Mjölnir up, lightning surrounded it and his arm before he brought it down to the cradle, filling it with the energy from Mjölnir. The upload must've finished as the _creation_ exploded and Thor was thrown off the top of the cradle. My eyes widened as I watched the thing inside wake up, standing on the edge of the machine.

It was gorgeous in its own way, but also frightening.

He looked around at us, almost with a threatening look and he went straight for Thor, however Thor grabbed onto the creature, he tossed him straight through the glass, making it go into the living room. Before it could fly out the window, it caught itself and looked at the world outside the glass. Amazed at it almost. We ran straight to the living room, wanting to know what was going to happen. I watched in awe as the creature flew back towards us.

"I am sorry," it started. "That was...odd. Thank you," It looked at Thor creating a suit and a cape for itself from nothing.

"Thor. You helped create this?" Steve asked questioningly.

"I've had a vision," He started to explain. "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that," He said pointing to the yellow, glowing gem on the creature's forehead.

"Then why would you bring-" Steve began.

"Because Stark is right," Thor interjected.

I let an audible scoff catching everyone's attention, "Oh, it's definitely the end times," I confirmed, making Tony roll his eyes.

"The Avengers can't defeat Ultron," Thor looked to Steve.

"Not alone," The red creature, said making everyone look at it, he sounded like Jarvis.

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new," Tony explained, staring it down.

"I think I've had my fill of new," I commented, crossing my arms over my chest annoyed.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

"You're not?" Steve countered.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am...I _am_ ," my heart hurt slightly for the pain and confusion written plainly on the creature's face.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation," Wanda told it as she walked towards it.

"Look again," it seemed confident when he spoke, as if it had nothing to hide and it stepped closer to her making Pietro move slightly in between the two.

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint scowled, and swaggered closer.

"Their powers. The horrors in our heads. Ultron himself. They all came from the Mind Stone, an they're nothing compared to what it can unleash," Thor reasoned. "But with it on our side..."

"Is it?" Steve countered. "Are you? On our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple," it spoke quietly.

"Well it better get real simple real soon," Clint snapped.

"I'm on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all," the creature was trying to explain.

"What's he waiting for?" I asked.

"You," the creature stared hard at Tony.

"Where?" asked Steve.

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too," Clint looked anxious.

"If we're wrong about you...if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Bruce couldn't finish his sentence.

The creature had a slight fluctuation in its fear, "What will you do?" it asked and made eye contact with all of us. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others," It looked down at its hands. "Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are. And not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me," it turned away slightly and picked something up. "But we need to go," It held out Mjölnir and we stared in awe.

I could feel my jaw drop and anyone's worry about this creature...this _Vision_...vanished. Thor glanced down at his hammer before looking out to us. All of us were shocked at how the hammer was grasped in Vision's hand. It was quiet for another moment before Thor slowly took his precious Mjolinr into his hand. The moment that Thor took the hammer, Vision quickly walked away and Thor was still slightly shocked.

Thor recovered first, "Right!" he patted Tony on the shoulder and walked out. "Well done,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Vision is born! I hoped you like the chapter! We're almost nearing the end!**_


	12. Gear Up

_**AN: Thanks for the support guys, it really a lot to me! Keep it up!**_

* * *

Steve looked around at all of us, "Three minutes. Get what you need,"

I looked at the twins, "Follow me, I'll get you guys some better clothes,"

I lead them through the halls, to the spare room, full of spare clothes, weapons, and intercoms.

"Everything you two will need is in here," I directed them into the room, I turned around and was about to walk out until I felt a hand on my arm that pulled me into an embrace.

The body that was pressed against me was Wanda's, "Thank you. I don't know how many times I can say this, but I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you, Amara," Wanda told me, hugging me tightly which I returned, slowly not realizing that I needed it.

Would I have done any differently if not for Fury taking me in? I had been on a rampage under HYDRA and even when I escaped their clutches. Given the abilities the twins were given without any of the guidance that was needed I'm afraid to think of what might have occurred.

I pulled away from the embrace and looked at both of them, "I'll let you two get ready now," I said softly, and walked out the room to grab my own things and get suited up.

I wondered into one of the rooms that held our supplies of armor and weaponry. I went to my locker which housed my back up uniform which consisted of a high necked long sleeved all black armored catsuit with a utility belt and leg pouches. I slid on my wrist gauntlets and tucked my gloves into the belt then I grabbed two pistols and my bo staff strapping my guns onto the utility belt that was wrapped around my torso, and holstered my batons behind my back before leaving the room.

I made my way back to the room where I left the twins, my lips parted slightly as I entered the door frame. Pietro was pulling on a t-shirt over his muscled torso, the material hugged his arms and chest so tightly that I wondered how he could still move it in. Though most of our gear was top of the range so it was probably very comfortable. I found myself mesmerized at the way his arms and shoulders moved under the fabric, it is a masterpiece.

I leaned against the door frame, "A girl can get use to this," I stated, making my presence known. Pietro looked up and I thought I saw a hint of lust in his eyes. "Where's Wanda?" I asked, walking into the completely noticing she wasn't there.

"She went ahead of me," Pietro answered, his eyes never straying from me.

"Hmm," I hummed, and slowly walked to the large, clear window with one glass side in the room.

It was still night, and the lights of the city shone brightly. No matter how many times I've seen this, I was always mesmerized by the view.

"The view is nice, but I think my view is better," Pietro's familiar accented voice broke me from my reverie, as I felt his chest on my back.

I turned around to face him and he wrapped his arm around my hips and I smiled, "Cheesy," I smiled, shaking my head.

"But you love it," Pietro remarked, as he used his other hand to push my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

" _Love_?" I asked, a smile still gracing my lips. "That's a strong word to use, are you sure?"

Pietro leaned down, his face burrowing into the side of my neck, trailing his nose along my neck seductively. He pulled back slightly, "More than anything. I love you," he breathed, and he kissed my neck trailing butterfly kisses up toward my chin and cheek, nipping at my pulse point.

I stared wide eyed, and my jaw fell as I looked at him, "You, you barely know me," my voice was soft and awed, my arms sliding onto his chest.

"I do everything fast, you will learn this quickly," Pietro retorted, lifting his head to look at me grinning.

"Yes, I guess I will," I affirmed, cupping his face. "I've been wary of relationships, my last one was disastrous...but with you...I'm willing to take a chance again," I explained gently.

Pietro sucked in a breath, his eyes now the size of saucers, "You are?" He breathed after a moment of silence.

My hand was still cupping his face and ever so softly, I began to trace my thumbs over his warm cheeks.

"Yes," I answered softly.

Pietro's eyes shone, with adoration and slowly, he smiled. His smile was priceless, like an artifact that was bound to be put in a museum some time sooner or later. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and Pietro cupped both sides of my face and pressed his warm and soft lips onto mine. I let all my emotions, pent up lust, and fears into the kiss. Telling him without words exactly how I feel. He reciprocates the kiss with equal fever, bruising his lips on mine. Neither one of us able to get enough.

Only when oxygen becomes a necessity do we break apart, panting and pupils blown.

"Pietro...I–"

The sound of Steve clearing his throat interrupted my confession. Those three little words.

"If you two are ready..." Steve began awkwardly from the door.

The two of us pulled apart, Pietro's arms loosening, but not quite leaving my hips completely as we turned to look at Steve.

A small smile formed on my lips and Pietro also had a smile on his face, before I leaned my head against Pietro's chest. Perhaps right now was not the best time for me to confess my feelings. We had bigger things that needed our full attention at the moment, like the fate of the world.

~~~x~~~

I sat on a seat on the jet as we pushed up into the air and headed towards the fatal fight.

Steve stood tall, "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us,"

Steve looked down at his hands for a moment to collect his thoughts, "Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right,"

I swallowed at how low Steve's voice had gotten and I looked up at my family. I could feel the determination emitting from all of them, including the twins. I looked at Pietro and Wanda.

"Are you ready for a real fight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pietro looked up at me with a smirk, "Most of our lives has been a fight,"

I shook my head, "This won't be anything like you have seen before," I countered.

Pietro glanced at his sister before he nodded, "We're ready,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Kinda of a short chapter, but I wanted to split this chapter up so it would flow right into the next one.**_


	13. The Battle of Sokovia

_**AN: Alright, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, and as usual thanks again for the support!**_

* * *

The flight to the Eastern European country feels like it takes forever. It wasn't the fight that scared me, it never had been. My whole life I've been fighting. It had a sense of home. No, it was the lead up to the fight, the sickening sensations telling me that someone wasn't making it out of this one unscathed. And that terrified me. I had grown to love everyone on the team over the years.

Even the twins meant quite a bit to me now. I would never want to lose them. Although I've only known the twins for a very short time I still wanted this newfound friendship to last. Worry had me bouncing my leg up and down lightly, which Pietro discreetly and gently placed his hand on leg, making me stop as he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

We all had our different jobs for this plan to work. Pietro would run to the police station to get their help, Wanda and I would go to the streets to control the minds of the citizens, Thor and Bruce are going underground to find Natasha, Clint would find a tower to perch in while Steve helped with the evacuation, and Tony and Vision took their places to face of Ultron at the church, where Ultron had first requested Wanda and Pietro to meet him, in the center of the city.

When the quinjet landed in the main square of Sokovia, everyone began to file out the jet. I made my way to exit as well until I felt a warm, large hand grasp my bicep halting my movement, it was Pietro.

"In case it ends badly," Pietro breathed, and attached his lips to mine quickly and I happily returned the kiss.

"Alright, lovebirds," Tony quipped, making Pietro and I step away from each other.

"Sorry, right. Let's get a move on," I stated, letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Of course, printessa," Pietro kissed my cheek, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before quickly sped off.

"Once upon a time you told me that it was difficult to explain what you and Pietro had," Steve began, as he stopped next to me.

"Steve," I groaned, looking up at the sky knowing where this was going.

"What? I'm just repeating what you told me," Steve commented smirking.

"Shut up," I said playfully, rolling my eyes.

"Are you talking about Amara and Pietro?" Clint asked joining the two of us.

"Yeah, we are. Maybe in the foreseeable future, she and Pietro will have little speed demon children," Steve added chuckling.

"Oh God, kill me now," I groaned, covering my face with both hands.

"As long as I'm their God Mother, I'm okay," Wanda chirped in.

"Oh no Wanda, not you too," I begged.

"God Mother to who? Pietro and Amara's children?" Tony chimed in. "I predict, married and pregnant before the end of the year,"

"Please, just shoot me now," I grumbled, unholstering my gun.

"Can't do that, we'll break the kid's heart," Clint teased.

"It's official, I hate all of you guys," I declared as I walked off and tried to not act embarrassed.

"Awe, don't be all Miss Pouty on us, Eryss," Tony called teasingly

"Shut up, Stark!" I exclaimed, as everyone began to split up.

Wanda and I stood back to back in the main square of the apartment blocks both using our similar power of manipulation, planting the urge need to leave. I looked at all the people around us, they all carried bags and coats and formed lines walking over the borders. I noticed in the eyes of the civilians there was a slight hint of red to signal that the manipulation was working.

"We've done the job. Let's get back," I announced, looking at Wanda.

Wanda dropped her glowing hands and nodded her head in agreement. Wanda and I were quick to gather ourselves to Clint who was on the bridge escorting more civilians out of the city.

I let out a small pant, "Done. They should all be moving to get out of the city," I reported to Clint.

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut short as we heard the scream of civilians. We all looked up and from all over the city iron legions burst out, the ground, the buildings, and flying through the air, and they were gaining in on our position. Wanda and I shared a glance before we rushed over to the bridge. I shouted at them to run while Wanda pulled up an energy shield just in time for one of the suits to shoot at us. As I pushed the people back, Wanda's shield faltered at the blast of a suit and she went flying onto her stomach, letting out a groan.

I took out my guns from their holster and ran forward towards the legionnaires. I aimed and started firing at them before I also got thrown back from a repulser blast and I let out a yelp as I slammed to the ground.

Clint quickly came over and helped us up, "You okay Wanda?" I asked as we both got up, and she nodded in reply.

Wanda looked around like a deer caught in headlights just as there was a very loud crack. The ground was beginning to crack in two. The ground rumbled dangerously, and a sudden jolt knocked us back. I held tightly to the railing and I glanced around my eyes wide as I looked over the bridge. We were ascending. The city was lifting off.

"Holy shit," I muttered, just as the entire ground shuddered as we were lifted higher into the air.

"Do you see...? The beauty of it," Ultron's voice said through a legionnaire. "The inevitability. You rise, only to fall," Clint shot the robot that had Ultron's voice coming from it, but when one fell, another took its place. "You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword, and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me, it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living will be metal,"

I moved away from the edge of the city that was rising into the air and steadied myself onto my feet.

The ear piece in my left ear crackled before I heard Tony's voice, " _Cap, you got incoming,"_ Tony said quickly.

" _Incoming already came. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job; Tear these things apart. You get hurt; hurt them back. You get killed—Walk it off,"_

I grinned as I made eye contact with Clint and shrugged as I fired at two iron legion bots, "You heard the Captain,"

Beside me, Wanda breathed heavily, panicking. Clint jumped over a car, flipping backwards before shooting two arrows into the machines, "Eryss," he called

"I've got her," I nodded and grabbed Wanda's arm and quickly started leading her towards a window. The iron legion took aim and fired barely missing us as Clint pushed both Wanda and I through the window. We all rolled and ducked down.

Wanda crawled to the far wall, "How could I let this happen?" her eyes were open but unseeing, she was hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Clint nudged her with his foot.

"This is all our fault," she mumbled.

"Hey look at us," I grabbed Wanda's shoulder.

"It's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares? Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know," Clint began. "Okay. Look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots and I have a bow and arrow," he paused as some robots fired blasts at us. He aimed an arrow and shot them through the holes left by the lasers. "None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit," Clint continued, with a sympathetic expression.

"It doesn't matter what you did or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill," I leaned over and shot through one of the many holes in the wall, destroying two iron legion as I reloaded.

"Stay in here, you're good. We'll send Pietro to come and get you. But Amara and I are going back out there because it's our job. You step through that door, you are an Avenger," Clint's voice was firm. Wanda's faced smoothed over as a determined look entered her eyes, Clint nodded. "All right. Good chat," Clint stood up, notching an arrow and peering out the door. "Yeah, the city is flying," he murmured and fired, disappearing through the doorway.

I squeezed Wanda's shoulder. She glanced over at me, and I nodded. She returned it, seeming determined, I stepped out the door my gun raised, finger squeezed on the trigger. I sprinted towards a flipped car taking cover as another wave of bullets aimed my way. I dropped down beside Clint. Silently we looked to each other, this was not going in our favor. My shoulders tensed as the doors behind us slammed open, Wanda stepped out, an aura of red around her as she shot a beam of energy in the direction of an iron legion. Without even looking she tore one in half. Several others glowed red and exploded.

Wanda was back in the game.

I grinned and aimed again, shooting through the mass of seemingly unending robots.

"All right, we're all clear here," Clint spoke into the com.

" _We are not clear!_ " Steve yelled, the clanging of metal echoing through my earpiece. " _We are very not clear!_ " Steve grunted, sounding worse for wear.

"All right, coming to you," I went to start jogging toward Steve when a familiar feeling of weightlessness took over me.

"Keep up old man," Pietro spoke smugly as he scooped up both Wanda and I and ran towards Steve.

I smiled up at Pietro who winked, and I laughed, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

 _"I could do it. Nobody else would know,_ " I heard Clint mutter through the com. " _Where'd he go? Last I saw him Ultron was sitting on him. Little bastard, I miss him already,_ "

"Clint, I kind of would like the chance to ask him out. Could you not shoot him please?" I laughed.

Within moments we stopped at a barricade with police using the cars as cover. Pietro dropped me gently down before sliding both himself and Wanda closer to the machines. Expertly Wanda waved her hand and sent them flying back and apart.

"Hold your fire!" the captain of the police yelled.

But a bullet was accidentally fired and grazed Pietro's arm causing him to pause.

"Pietro!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Amara," he reassured me, and glared at the cop who had fired the shot. With a 'come-on-man-really?' expression and throwing his arms up in exasperation before running off again.

There was a lull in the fighting as the one wave of drones had been taken care off. But we knew there would be another soon. I was carrying a woman bridal style after having cut her leg badly, into a place of safety telling a man to look after her.

 _"The next wave's gonna hit any minute,"_ Steve said taking a deep breath. _"What have you got Stark?"_ Steve's voice asked through the intercom.

 _"Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city... that will keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear,"_ Tony replied solemnly.

 _"I asked for a solution not an escape plan,"_ Steve snapped back.

 _"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice,"_ Tony reasoned, as I ran out of the building to stand in the dust with Steve and Natasha.

Relief flooded me seeing the appearance of the red-head spy, Wanda and Pietro joined me and we looked out over the now visible clouds floating below us.

"Steve, these people are going nowhere," I told him, hating the idea of having to die. "If Stark finds a way to blow this rock-"

"Not until everyone is safe," Steve insisted, cutting me off.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there," Natasha interjected, trying to convince him.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it!" Steve told her adamantly, clearly frustrated.

"I didn't say we should leave," Natasha countered, Steve turned to Natasha and then over to me all of us looking out at the clouds. "There's worse ways to go," she shrugged. "Where else am I going to get a view like this?" she asked.

"She's right, I'm surrounded my friends and someone I could see a future with," I stated, and looked Pietro and he tugged my body closer to his with his hand. "There are worse ways to go," I agreed.

" _Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better,"_ Fury said into our coms, just as a helicarrier rose up to meet the side of the floating city. I couldn't help but smile in delight. _"Nice, right?"_ Fury asked rhetorically _. "Cleared a lot of moth balls, she's dusty, but she'll do,"_ he chuckled.

"Fury, you son of a bitch," Steve chuckled in relief.

 _"Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_ Fury asked, making both Natasha and I start laughing.

Pietro looked up at the huge aircraft, "This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked smiling.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D is supposed to be," I answered grinning.

A smile still gracing his lips, Pietro leaned down towards me, his lips brushed my temple, "This is not so bad," His voice made me shiver.

"Let's load them up," Steve turned towards the civilian filled building as the lifeboats floated down close to the edge anchoring themselves on the floating city.

 _"Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story,"_ I heard Rhodey exclaim as he flew out and started to shoot at some of the rouge legionnaires that were trying to leave the city.

 _"Yep. If you live to tell it,"_ Tony replied.

Typical him. I ran off to help civilians onto the boats.

 _"You think I can't hold my own?"_ Rhodey asked incredulously.

 _"We get through this, I'll hold your own,"_ Tony retorted.

 _"What does that even mean?"_ I thought.

 _"You had to make it weird,"_ Rhodey deadpanned.

I found a family that were scared out of their wits and I used my powers to calm them and lead them to one of the lifeboats. I made my way towards the direction of an apartment building hoping to find more people.

 _"Thor, I got a plan!"_ Tony said over the ear piece.

 _"We're out of time. They're coming for the core,"_ Thor told us, and I took this as my cue to run straight to the church instead.

Returning to the church where the detonator for the city is, I reach the dilapidated building to find the other Avengers as well as Pietro and Wanda guarding it.

 _"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier,"_ Tony ordered, as I reached the core and decided to finally use my batons.

 _"On it,"_ Rhodey replied.

 _"Avengers, time to work for a living,"_ Tony told us. _"Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing 'hide the zucchini,'"_

Oh dear lord the innuendo.

"Relax, shell-head. Not all of us can fly," And with those words Natasha made her way to join the rest of us. "What's the drill?" She asked.

"This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose," Tony addressed all of us, gesturing to the core in the middle of the room. Just like that we all spotted Bruce in Hulk form, with Ultron hovering outside the church.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor taunted, making me shake my head.

Laughing darkly, Ultron spreads his arms summoning the arrival of hundreds of more robots to rush toward us, encircling us on all sides.

"This is the best I can do," Ultron gloated. "This is what I've been waiting for. All of you against all of me!"

"You had to ask," Steve and I complained at the same time, looking at the stunned god.

"How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron demanded.

"Well, like the old man said..." Tony grew quiet before continuing. "Together,"

The Hulk roared and we surrounded the core from every angle, guarding it like no tomorrow, as the entire legion ran or flew towards us, this was it.

* * *

 _ **AN: Can't believe this story is about to wrap up soon.**_


	14. No Light in his Bright Blue Eyes

_**AN: Thank you for supporting this story, I can't stress enough how much it means to me.**_

* * *

Pietro had taken it to his use super speed to sprint around the outer area of the church to destroy as many robots as he could with just his speed and his strength. As we battled with the legionnaires, I couldn't help but feel more at peace. The camaraderie I felt only made me stronger. I spun my batons in hands quickly connecting the them and my staff sending bullets flying at me flying right back at the robots.

A legionnaire came charging at me and I easily flipped over him and swung my staff at it with all my strength sending it flying back into the wall in a crumpled heap. I looked above me and saw that Ultron and Vision were in a fight of their own, sending debris down on top of us as they bounced off the ceiling and walls. Vision used the gem to push Ultron out of the church and soon Thor and Stark aided him in the destruction of Ultron. When the three of them let up on their powers, the Hulk punched Ultron in the jaw and the robot went flying.

Several legionnaires saw this and began flying off in escape. Tony sent Rhodey on crowd control, having him pick up the stragglers. Beside me Wanda moved around artfully almost dancing around. She managed to aim over my shoulder and hit two legionnaires before they could get close enough to do any damage.

"Thank you," Wanda smiled and ducked down as another machine jumped for her.

As their ranks thinned and eventually disappeared we all stopped to breathe, "We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for right behind you," Steve stated.

"What about the core?" I asked, gesturing towards it.

"I'll protect it," Wanda volunteered with a meaningful glance at Clint and I. "It's my job,"

Clint looked at her and nodded before turning away, "Nat? This way," Clint and Natasha ran away to help more civilians.

"I'm not going to leave you here," Pietro approached his sister with a grim look on his face.

"Yes you will. I can handle this," Wanda replied, destroying a straggling robot to prove her point and Pietro shrugged.

"Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before. You understand," Wanda ordered, one hand was on her hip and the other was pointed at Pietro.

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you," Pietro replied cheekily and turned to me.

"Promise me you'll stay alive. I don't if I'll be able to handle your brother alone," I joked, and wrapped my arms around Wanda in a crushing hug.

"I will surely try my best," Wanda replied, returning my hug. "You be careful yourself," Wanda instructed.

"Always," I quipped, turned back to Pietro and hugged him around his neck, preparing myself for the rush of running with him.

The thin air flew through my air as Pietro came to a stop by one of the life boats and dropped me down, I slid down the front of his chest. My arms still around his neck and his around my waist.

"When this is over, I take you on a proper date, yes?" Pietro asked, grinning down at me.

"You damn well better," I warned smiling, and placed my lips upon his, running my fingers through his hair.

Pietro quickly responded deepening the kiss before pulling away smiling until it slowly disappeared. Pietro was looking at something over my shoulder and the sound of gunfire ripped through the street behind us, he looked terrified.

"Pietro what's-" but I couldn't finish my sentence as he took off towards the firing. I turned to see what was happening and for how quickly it all happened time seemed to almost slow down. Across the street was Clint holding a boy in his arms, Ultron overhead was firing and heading straight for them, but if Pietro ran towards them, someone wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

"Pietro no!" I shrieked, sprinting towards them as channeled my love for him and disappeared.

I opened my eyes when I reappeared and saw a car in front of me. I smiled with relief thinking Pietro proved me wrong, but my smile slid off my face. Pietro was standing beside me, riddled with bullet wounds. Our eyes met.

"You didn't see that coming?" he asked, his trademark now appearing to be an effort.

Then he stiffened and fell to the ground, his blue eyes blank and lifeless, and my heart shattered. Red stains appeared all over Pietro's body. I tried to go to him, but my legs wouldn't work and I fell to my knees, a blood curdling scream tore itself from my throat.

Somewhere to the side me, the car that had shielded Clint and the little boy went flying away. In the back of my mind, I could sense Wanda, hurting even worse than me. Whether she had been able to tap into my thoughts or Pietro's, she knew the instant he died.

"No...no...no!" I muttered frantically.

I managed to crawl over to him, cradling his head in my hands. They shook as I pushed his silver hair that was matted with dirt and blood out of his face. I repeated his name, hoping he'll hear me, but he doesn't respond.

 _I never told him. I never got to say, "I love you,"._

Someone's arms wrapped around me, gently pulling me away, but I thrashed in their grip kicking and screaming in agony. Steve picked Pietro up and started carrying him to the boat. Steve carefully laid Pietro on the floor of the lifeboat and Clint pulled me onto the chairs. He kissed the top of my head.

"Amara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He whispered to me.

I buried my face into his chest and began hitting his chest repeatedly, my sobs were choking me as tears flowed down my cheeks in a seemingly endless stream

I was still crying when we boarded onto the Helicarrier as soon as I found Wanda I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Wanda, I'm so sorry..." I started to apologize, but I couldn't the tears became too much.

"Don't blame yourself," We just both stood hugging and crying until we could cry no more.

* * *

 _ **AN: Unfortunately, we all knew this was coming, but I still hope you enjoyed the chapter. The end is near for this story!**_


	15. Avengers Assemble

_**AN: Alright guys, here it is the final chapter! Sorry, for taking so long I was grinding to finish the sequel of this story, which is now done! But it still needs to be revised and edited.**_

* * *

It had been one month after the battle in Sokovia. One month since Pietro died. The first three weeks after the battle I was utterly miserable. My whole world had been turned upside down in pain and misery. Wanda was just the same, but unlike me she managed to pull herself together and in her brother's name for the right reasons. I couldn't do that. I didn't heal as quickly as my new friend did and spent my days in bed crying.

I sat in a window and watched, my eyes constantly scanned the people pushing past others, the waves and wave of people filling the new facility. We were all moved into an Avenger Facility in Upstate New York, courtesy of Tony Stark. Despite being established so early, the New Avengers Facility was already buzzing with life. Retired S.H.I.E.L.D. employees—many of which helped pilot the Helicarrier during the Battle of Sokovia ran about to and fro, carrying documents and placing large pieces of machinery to their designated areas.

Tony also set up an entire clean up and rebuilding organization to ensure that Sokovia is taken care of. I know he means well, but Tony will never fully be able to make up the damages he caused or the lives lost. None of us are on the greatest terms with Tony. I mean, currently we're all still friends and teammates, but there's a unspoken rift now.

A wedge that I don't think is going away anytime soon.

Some were leaving the team and some were joining. Bruce disappeared. Or more so the Hulk did. He got on the Quinjet and turned off the tracking so no one knows where he is and Natasha is taking it hard. Clint retired. He went home to his family, especially with his wife having a third child. I'll miss him, but something tells me he's not ever really getting out of this mess. Thor is leaving, his new mission was to pursue the Infinity Stones. Tony is also stepping back from the limelight. I think he considers himself an Avenger's sponsor now, and just not work in the field anymore. But with the departures to the team there were new additions, we had fully recruited Wanda, Vision, Sam Wilson, and Rhodey.

My musings were broken when I heard Steve's familiar voice and two distinct sets of footsteps echo through the hallway.

"The rules have changed," Steve stated.

I swung my feet off the windowsill, planting my feet on the ground and stood tall. All of them gave me smile as I joined their walk to to send off Thor and Tony. Thor, strode with his cape swaying behind him, his hammer gripped in his right palm. Tony wore his casual attire with a jet-black jacket to go with it. Steve strutted through the base in his uniform, cleaned, primed, and ready for the day ahead.

Tony stood on the god's left, "We're dealing with something new," Tony agreed.

"Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence," Steve elaborated.

"A machine," Tony offered.

"So it doesn't count," I chimed in, building their argument.

"No," Tony agreed. "It's not, like, a person lifting the hammer,"

"Right?" Steve asked, holding his hand out to Thor. "Different rules for us,"

"Nice guy-" Tony started.

"But artificial," I pointed out.

"Thank you," Steve stressed.

"He can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone," Thor finally declared, ending the discussion between the three of us. He stopped, causing all of us to stop with him. "It's safe with the Vision. In these days 'safe' is in short supply,"

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator..." Steve began slowly, and I chuckled at him amazed that he could still be on this.

"It would still go up," Tony pointed out.

"Elevator's not worthy," Steve summarized.

Thor placed his mighty palm on Tony's shoulder, "I will miss these little talks of ours," he said with a simple grin.

"Not if you don't leave," Tony reminded him.

"I have no choice," Thor insisted. "The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. Once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony joked, as we stepped out onto the green grass of the exterior of the Facility.

A squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers performed their scheduled workout routines on the grass field directly over the underground hallways. They ran by us entering into the dim sunlight.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked, taking Thor's words seriously.

"I do. Besides this one," Thor tapped Tony, and Tony rubbed the spot where he had been hit. "There's nothing that can't be explained,"

Thor nodded at us, and raised his hammer as a rainbow glow shot down from the sky, enveloping Thor. When it was gone, an intricate Asgardian pattern had been burnt into the grass.

"That man has _no_ regard for lawn maintenance," Tony quipped in mild annoyance. Steve and I smiled, turning around and walking with him towards the dirt road. "I'm going to miss him though, and you two are gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful and womanly tears," Tony added, calling his car.

The revving of a bright, orange Audi's engine echoed ahead, the car pushing forward and pausing directly in front of us.

"I will miss you, Tony," Steve admitted sincerely.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without your mouth running around the team," I quipped, and Tony only smiled, the window in the driver's seat sliding down.

"Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm. Hope nobody blows it up," Tony joked lightly.

"Try not to broadcast your address to the whole world this time," I suggested smiling, referring to his old house.

Steve grinned a closed grin, "The simple life," Steve said and placed his hands on his belt.

Tony's sunglasses blocked a portion of his eyes, but I could still see each one shifting in Steve's direction, "You'll get there one day," Tony told him.

"I don't know, family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out," Steve answered.

Tony turned his gaze to me and smiled softly, placing a hand in my hair and mussing it up.

"Hey!" I exclaimed playfully, swatting his hand.

"It's good to see you smiling again, kid," Tony commented smiling.

"How many times do I have to say this, I'm not a kid!" I reminded, with a grin on my face as I crossed my arms.

"You'll _always_ be a kid to me, Amara," Tony answered, as he got into his car. "And when I return, I'll expect you to have full control of your powers again. No more cracks in the walls," Tony remarked and I rolled my eyes, still grinning. "No more making the whole team depressed," he added jokingly.

"Yeah Tony, I'll see what I can do about that," I responded, shaking my in amusement.

"You all right?" Tony asked, turning his attention to Steve.

I looked around, heard the sounds of the chirping birds, felt the warm wind against my face. I saw the dipping sunlight on the tree lines, the rays breaking through the wavering clouds in the clear New York skies. But mostly I saw the training grounds and the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers occupying it. Where they were meant to be all along. How any _soldier_ should be. I looked up at Steve for his answer.

Steve nodded, "I'm home," Steve said, giving Tony a farewell smile, and heading into headquarters.

"Keep the other kids in line, okay?" Tony instructed jokingly, as I walked closer to his car.

"I got it, Tony. Thank you," I said, leaning through his window.

"Cap's here. You'll be fine," Tony nodded, knowing Steve and I have grown close over the years. "And hey, if you're ever in the city and want to say 'hey', please _don't_ ," Tony remarked smiling.

Rolling my eyes, I walked away, "Just because of that, don't be surprised if you see every wall destroyed!" I shouted back, watching Tony smirk as he drove away.

Breathing in, I walked inside meeting up with Steve and Natasha who were discussing training for the new recruits.

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," Steve said, having Natasha follow behind on his right, and me on his left.

"We've got some hitters," Natasha pointed out, staring at the names on the tablet.

"They're good..." Steve admitted as well. "They're not a team,"

"Let's beat 'em into shape" I said, pushing through the doors allowing both myself, Steve, and Natasha an entrance into the docking bay.

Upon our arrival, War Machine, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, stood in attendance, his mask rising up to reveal the face beneath. The Vision was also present, his cape spinning behind him once he turned to face us. The roaring of twin engines died in unison as Sam Wilson, the Falcon, touched ground, his new suit reflecting the sun's glare, his large, metallic wings retreating into his pack. Sam smiled at the three of us, he smiled at his fellow Avengers.

A mystic energy made its presence by the Scarlet Witch slowly hovering to the floor. Wanda Maximoff wore her specially designed attire, her hair curled and eyes gazing to the Steve, Natasha, and I, _her_ fellow Avengers.

"Avengers..." Steve called out.

Assemble.

* * *

 _ **AN: Another story completed! Thanks to everyone who followed this story, it's been a pleasure writing this.**_


End file.
